Quand le carré explose
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Marinette ne va pas bien et ne sait pas vers qui se tourner. De son côté Adrien cherche à la réconforter et va découvrir que ses sentiments ne sont pas ceux qu'il croit. Attention spoil de la fin de la saison 3
1. Marinette est au bord de la falaise

Auteur: Syt the Evil Angel

Copyright: Miraculous n'est pas à moi mais à Thomas Astruc, je suis verte j'aurai bien gardé Chat Noir pour moi.

Note: Attention je spoil la fin de la saison 3 pour ceux qui aurait pas vu les épisodes, Chat Blanc, Miracle Queen.

Note 2 : C'est ma première fanfics à chapitre sur Miraculous, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Chapitre 1 Marinette est au bord de la falaise

Un mois était passé depuis que Marinette était devenue gardienne de la miraclebox. Un mois que maitre Fu avait perdu la mémoire et était en Angleterre avec Marianne. Un mois qu'elle sortait plus ou moins avec Luka depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à Adrien, un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé le sourire. Elle était devenue un peu l'ombre d'elle-même, bien qu'elle faisait en sorte que ça ne se voit pas devant ses amis, malgré que Luka semblait ne pas être dupe. Ce n'était que quand elle était seule dans sa chambre qu'elle se laissait aller et encore pas totalement pour pas que le Papillon découvre où elle se trouve. Ce qui faisait qu'elle dormait très mal et même Tikki n'arrivait pas à la réconforter. Et le pire c'était qu'elle était devenue presque froide avec Chat Noir quand elle combattait les akumatisés avec lui. Elle ne faisait plus leur check de fin de combat. Une fois tout remis en ordre, elle partait directement sans dire un mot à son partenaire. Faut dire que depuis un mois, il ne l'avait plus appelé « Ma Lady » et bien malgré elle, ça lui faisait mal de ne plus l'entendre. Elle avait renoncé à son premier amour et son partenaire ne semblait plus vouloir d'elle, il semblait que sa blague sur le faite qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un était au final véridique. Marinette était vraiment au plus bas et elle ne pouvait se confier à personne. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, surtout que les combats étaient de plus en plus durs, ne pouvant demander de l'aide à personne, puisque tous les porteurs de miraculous avaient été découverts à cause de Chloé sauf Chat Noir et elle-même. Le pire de tout c'était qu'elle n'avait plus le livre des miraculous, la tablette de maitre Fu ayant disparue. Elle devenait refaire les potions de transformations pour Chat Noir et elle de tête. Ce qui n'était pas facile, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas comment maitre Fu faisait pour avoir les ingrédients, à travers un message qu'elle avait laissé à Chat Noir, elle avait du le prévenir qu'il fasse attention à sa réserve et de ne pas l'utiliser n'importe comment, car elle ne pouvait pas le fournir.

Marinette était encore en train de penser à tout ça quand elle entendit un bruit d'explosion, elle soupira et demanda à Tikki de la transformer. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir si Chat Noir était présent, elle se battit contre l'akumatisé du moment comme si elle était seule, ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. C'est quand le vilain du jour allait la frapper violemment qu'elle fut sauver par Chat Noir qui se mit entre elle et le vilain pour la protéger de son bâton.

Il se retourna vers la coccinelle pour la rabrouer quand il vit le regard de sa partenaire. Chat Noir n'avait jamais vu le regard de sa coéquipière aussi vide. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme dont il était amoureux. Depuis leur combat contre Miracle Queen, il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre partenaire. Et même déjà avant ce combat là, il avait trouvé qu'elle avait changé, il y avait pensé et c'était depuis la fois où elle lui avait donné rendez vous à la tour Montparnasse sans aucune raison qu'il avait remarqué des changements dans le comportement de sa Lady. Ce soir là, elle avait juste posé sa tête sur son épaule sans rien dire. Il avait cru alors qu'elle allait répondre enfin à ses sentiments, mais cela avait été le contraire, elle s'était mise à le repousser encore plus après ce soir là. Comme si elle avait peur que quelque chose de mauvais arrive dès qu'il allait trop vers elle. Alors il avait décidé d'être un peu moins taquin avec elle et d'arrêter les surnoms vu comment elle lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'elle n'aimait pas ceux qu'il lui donnait. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était pire encore. Et depuis la perte de maitre Fu, il avait l'impression de l'avoir complètement perdu, elle ne cherchait plus sa présence et en combat, elle semblait tout faire pour ne plus l'impliquer, même dans ses plans, elle faisait tout toute seule, comme si elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance personne, pas même à lui, son partenaire. Il allait devoir lui demander une explication mais avant ça, ils devaient battre l'akumatisé et cela sans qu'il soit trop loin de sa coccinelle.

Il leur fallut presque la journée pour y arriver surtout que Chat Noir faisait en sorte de ne pas s'éloigner de Ladybug alors que celle-ci faisait tout le contraire. Mais ils avaient fini par le vaincre et remettre Paris en ordre et avant que la jeune femme ne puisse disparaitre, Chat Noir lui attrapa le poignet.

" Ladybug, on doit parler ! "

Il avait été un peu incisif en lui parlant, mais il était à bout de patience là et il n'avait pas envi qu'elle disparaisse encore. Il sentait la jeune femme tenter de partir, mais il la tenait si bien, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait sa force contre celle qu'il aimait, mais il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle ne cherchait aucune aide, et si ça continuait à ce rythme là, il allait se retrouvé avec une LadyBug akumatisé, et il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle.

"Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Tu sembles complètement ailleurs et ne plus me faire confiance. Dis-moi pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça. On est une équipe, tu n'es pas la seule à combattre Papillon, on est une équipe, on est ami aussi."

Ladybug avait la tête baissée, elle ne regardait même pas son partenaire, elle ne pouvait pas sinon elle savait ce qu'elle verrait. Le visage de Chat Blanc. Ça la hantait depuis son combat contre lui. Elle avait plus d'une fois du affronté son chaton contrôlé par des akumatisés, même la fois contre le Dislokoeur avait fait moins mal que de ce battre contre son partenaire akumatisé. Et le faite de savoir qu'elle avait été en couple avec lui et qu'ils avaient eu une histoire d'amour où il avait découvert sa véritable identité lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur son partenaire mais aussi sur Adrien. Adrien qui ne la verrait jamais autrement qu'en amie et Chat Noir qui l'avait accepté totalement que ça soit Marinette ou Ladybug. Mais qu'en même temps savoir leur histoire impossible tant que Papillon serait là, la brisait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur.

"Je n'ai pas le temps Chat Noir, je vais me détransformer, et toi aussi. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire. On doit battre Papillon à tout prix, le reste n'a pas d'importance. On n'est pas obligé d'être toujours ensemble pour le faire."

Chat Noir lâcha le poignet de sa partenaire en l'entendant parler, surpris du ton presque vide de celle-ci, mais aussi de ses paroles. Elle semblait insinuer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il serra les poings de colère. Il la savait borner et vu comment elle parlait, elle semblait penser avoir raison. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la tourna vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder.

"Il t'arrive quoi Ladybug ! Depuis Miracle Queen, tu sembles vouloir m'éviter, non même avant tu semblais déjà distante, mais c'est de pire en pire. Parle-moi Ladybug ! Je sais qu'on a perdu maitre Fu et aussi l'équipe, mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi Ma Lady ! Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais."

Ladybug fut surprise de sentir son partenaire la tenir ainsi, mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas. C'est quand elle entendit pour la première fois depuis longtemps le surnom qu'il lui avait donné à leur premier combat, qu'une larme traitresse coula sur sa joue. Elle était au bord de la rupture, elle le savait, mais si elle l'admettait, elle serait alors une cible pour Papillon, tellement elle se sentait mal. Mais après la première larme, elle ne put contenir les autres qui la suivirent et elle se jeta contre son partenaire. C'était trop dur là. Et retrouver son chaton affectueux était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase déjà trop plein de son cœur dévasté depuis un moment. Comme la fois avec Luka, elle avait besoin de tout dire, mais elle savait qu'au moins Chat Noir comprendrais son calvaire au contraire de celui qui était son petit ami actuel.

"Je suis fatigué Chat Noir. Je n'en peux plus. Tout s'écroule que ça soit dans ma vie sans masque que celle avec. Et je ne peux en parler à personne, je dois tout garder pour moi, et maintenant je dois aussi garder la miraclebox. C'est trop pour moi. Je dois rester forte sinon le Papillon m'akumatisera pour de bon. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, pas maintenant que je suis devenu gardienne. Ça serait la fin de tout et je ne dois pas flancher."

Elle frappa sur le torse de son partenaire comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était seule. De son côté Chat Noir la serra contre lui, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il était là lui. Mais ce qui l'avait surpris c'était de comprendre que celle qu'il pensait toujours positive avait déjà faillit se faire akumatisé au moins une fois. Il ne voulait pas imaginé ce qu'il aurait pu faire, et surtout il se dit qu'il devait être encore plus présent pour elle. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire, cherchant à lui donner plus de réconfort.

"Je serais toujours là Ma Lady, ne doute jamais de cela. Rien ne pourra me faire renoncer à toi. Tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi."

Ces paroles au lieu de réconforter Ladybug la firent gémir de découragement et pleurer encore plus. Tout dans la façon de se comporter de son partenaire lui rappelait Chat Blanc, un épisode qu'elle n'avait pas raconté à son chaton et qu'elle devrait lui dire mais c'était trop dur pour elle. Le combat, les émotions, ce à quoi elle devait renoncer. Non elle devait tout faire pour que cette vision de Paris et de la Lune voir peut être le Monde ravager n'arrive jamais. Elle repoussa Chat Noir en entendant une nouvelle fois leurs miraculous bipper.

"Je dois partir, tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis Chat Noir, jamais, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, et cela même si on bat Papillon. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, fait toi une raison."

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux encore brillant de larmes de douleur.

"On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble Chaton, je porte malheur. Oublie moi, et ne vient plus combattre, sinon je te reprendrais ton Miraculous."

Elle le quitta ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'elle menaçait son partenaire, et elle espérait qu'il obéisse. Elle ne voulait pas devoir lui reprendre Plagg, mais elle le ferait s'il le fallait pour le protéger. Elle s'enfuit de la place, laissant son partenaire complètement désappointé.

Chat Noir rentra chez lui et se détransforma une fois dans sa chambre, allant s'asseoir sur son canapé, la tête basse. Plagg n'osa pas trop parler, sachant que son protégé ne devait pas se sentir bien après tout ça. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler ainsi une des protégées de sa coccinelle. Il s'approcha doucement d'Adrien, et se posa sur son épaule.

"Ça va gamin ?

-Comment veux tu que j'aille bien Plagg quand celle que j'aime est au plus mal et ne veux plus me voir combattre. On dirait qu'elle est perdue et n'arrive plus à voir la lumière."

Adrien regarda son kwami complètement perdu.

"Dis Plagg tu sais qui est Ladybug, puisque tu as vu à quoi elle ressemble sans son costume quand on vous a échangé Tikki et toi. Tu ne voudrais pas allez la voir et lui donner un message de ma part, enfin celle de Chat Noir, et aussi essayer de la réconforter."

Plagg était sur le cul, il allait lui dire qu'il n'était pas son coursier mais si ça pouvait les aider à aller mieux tout les deux, il n'allait pas dire non. Et dire qu'il savait parfaitement qui était Ladybug et il pouvait rien dire à son porteur était dur pour lui, car si Adrien était aveugle, ce n'était pas son cas, il connaissait au moins une des raisons pour laquelle Marinette était ainsi et c'était en partie à cause de son porteur. Si seulement il avait compris les sentiments de Marinette, elle ne serait pas si froide avec lui en costume. Tikki lui avait parlé de Chat Blanc et savoir que son porteur avait pu perdre la tête, lui donnait des frissons dans tout son petit corps et pourtant il lui en fallait beaucoup pour que ça arrive. Il regarda Adrien écrire sa lettre et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu sais gamin, ta Lady est pas la seule à ne pas aller bien.

-Je sais Plagg, Marinette aussi a l'air déprimé. Je sais qu'elle sort avec Luka mais elle n'a pas l'air si heureuse que ça. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Luka est pourtant un mec sympa, et ça se voit qu'il l'aime."

Bizarrement, penser à Luka et Marinette ensemble irritait souvent Adrien, pourtant Marinette était seulement une amie, et Luka une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup, mais depuis qu'il avait eu le miraculous du serpent, Adrien avait l'impression d'avoir perdu fasse à Luka vis-à-vis de Ladybug, mais aussi de Marinette bizarrement. Et depuis ce moment il avait souvent vu Luka prêt de Marinette, toujours là pour l'épauler pour une raison ou pour une autre. Quand le musicien avait été akumatisé, sa Lady semblait plus préoccuper par lui que par n'importe quel akumatisé. Mais si Luka n'arrivait pas à rendre heureuse Marinette, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour lui remonter le moral. En tout cas il termina sa lettre et la donna à Plagg.

"Tiens Plagg, pendant que toi tu iras voir Ladybug, moi je vais rendre visite à Marinette, une petite visite surprise lui fera peut être plaisir.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es sur que ton père va bien vouloir te laisser sortir ?

-Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix de toute façon. "

Adrien se leva et sortit de sa chambre sans vérifier si Plagg était déjà partit. Le petit chat était surpris de voir Adrien vouloir se rapprocher de Marinette, il espérait que ça ne ferait pas plus de mal à Marinette. Il s'envola vers la fenêtre pour donner sa lettre à la nouvelle maitresse des miraculous.

De son côté, Adrien alla voir son père, lui disant qu'il se rendait chez une amie qui allait mal. Au début Gabriel refusa qu'il sorte, et demanda à Adrien qui était l'amie en question. Quand Adrien lui annonça que c'était Marinette qui allait mal, Gabriel, se dit que c'était surement le moment idéal pour arriver enfin à avoir la jeune fille sous son emprise et récupérer les miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir ainsi que la miraclebox. Mais en voyant le visage déterminer de son fils vouloir rendre visite à la jeune fille, il se dit qu'il attendrait son retour pour akumatiser la jeune fille et qu'ainsi Adrien serait en sécurité à ce moment là. Il lui permit de sortir mais qu'il devrait rentrer au moment où son garde du corps viendrait le chercher dans 3h. Adrien se dit que c'était déjà bien qu'il lui laisse 3h avec la jeune fille, espérant qu'il aurait réussi à lui rendre un peu le sourire.

A suivre…

Kikou les gens,

me revoilà avec une fanfic Miraculous à chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais avoir, ni la taille de ces derniers et encore moins la fin de cette fanfic. J'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire en voyant la fin de la saison 3 qui m'a laissé sur le cul. J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous fera pas trop déprimer, en tout cas moi perso un peu. Faut dire que écouter la bande son de miraculous, blues brother et the greatest showman pour écrire ce chapitre je crois que ça à pas aider pour certain passage. Dites moi si vous voulez la suite j'essayerai de poster régulièrement mais je ne promet rien.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews j'y répond, surtout pour me dire si vous désirez la suite ou si j'arrête là le massacre.

Voilà kizu.


	2. Marinette creuse sa tombe

Auteur: Syt the Evil Angel

Copyright: Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, les persos et le reste appartient à Thomas Astruc.

Note: Message à Chat Noir si tu veux plus de Ladybug moi je t'adopte lol.

Note: Je spoil toujours la fin de la saison 3 pour ceux qui n'aurait pas fait attention.

Chapitre 2 : Marinette creuse sa tombe

Marinette venait de rentrer chez elle, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle était sur son lit essayant de reprendre son calme, ce qui était très dur vu ce qu'elle avait dit à Chat Noir, quand sa mère frappa à la trappe de sa chambre pour lui dire qu'elle avait un invité. La chambre de Marinette avait bien changé en un mois, les photos du mannequin avaient toutes disparues de ses murs et de là où elles se trouvaient les seules où il apparaissait étaient celle de la photo de classe, elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Mais là, elle devait oublier les murs de sa chambre pour se concentrer sur son invité. Elle se remit bien comme elle put et quand elle vit que c'était Luka qui venait la voir, elle ne put garder son sourire de façade en place. Luka l'avait déjà vu pleurer et consoler et là c'était trop, comme avec Chat Noir elle ne pouvait pas garder toute ses larmes pour elle. Elle alla dans les bras de son petit ami qui la serra contre lui fortement.

Luka voyait bien que sa petite amie n'allait pas bien et il commençait déjà à s'en vouloir de ce qu'il venait lui dire. Il l'emmena vers la banquette pour qu'ils soient au moins assit, et ainsi la réconforter un peu mieux. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui lui avait ravi son cœur, pour qui il avait écrit une mélodie parfaite. Mais il savait que cette mélodie n'était pas pour lui, bien qu'il lui ait dit qu'il était prêt à l'attendre, il savait que c'était en vain. Il voyait la jeune fille allez de plus en plus mal et ne rien lui dire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle en avait marre de mentir à tous mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu, il pensait qu'il pourrait être son soutien, la partition qui soutiendrait les notes de sa musique, mais en un mois il avait compris que peut importe la clé qu'il utilisait pour sa partition, les notes de Marinette de s'accordait pas entièrement. La seule fois où cela était arrivé, était sur les quais de Seine avec toute la bande d'ami de sa sœur et en particulier quand Adrien était là. Il n'était pas aveugle ni buté au point de vouloir faire souffrir Marinette et lui, et attendre plus longtemps donnerait une cacophonie qui pourrait détruire leur amitié. Il garda la jeune fille contre lui, caressant encore plus tendrement ses cheveux.

"Marinette, je suis désolé de t'affliger plus de peine, quand je te vois comme ça, je me dis que c'est pas le bon moment, mais je pense que ça ne sera jamais le cas et on ne peut pas continuer comme ça."

Marinette regarda son petit ami, lui dévoilant un visage effondré et rougit par les pleures, essayant de ne pas deviner ce que voulait lui dire son ainé. Pas aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le jour pour ça. Elle se colla encore plus à lui, refusant de le regarder plus longtemps.

"Luka s'il te plait non, pas toi aussi. Ne m'abandonne pas, sans toi je ne tiendrais pas. Pitié ne m'abandonne pas, me laisse pas toute seule."

Luka se sentait mal de faire si mal à la jeune fille, mais il le devait. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait.

"Marinette, tu n'es pas seule, tu as tes amis, et je serais toujours là, on restera ami. C'est juste que nous deux, ça ne marche pas. Je sais que tu me caches des choses que tu ne peux pas me dire et je ne te force à rien. Mais on sait aussi que tu n'as pas oublié Adrien même si tu as du renoncer à lui. Marinette soit honnête avec moi, je suis ton ami, tu sais que je serai là toujours pour toi, mais là, maintenant ce n'est pas moi que tu veux qui te tienne dans ses bras n'est ce pas. Tu peux mentir à tout ceux que tu veux, mais te ment pas à toi-même, tu te feras plus souffrir encore plus. On sait tout les deux que si on est sorti ensemble c'est que tu avais besoin de réconfort. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir choisi, je t'avais dit que je t'attendrais et que je serais là, mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour lui."

Marinette se retira des bras des bras de Luka et se leva, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle devait garder ça pour elle.

"Je peux pas lui dire Luka. Je ne suis pas faite pour lui, il est bien mieux sans moi."

Luka se leva à son tour pour être à sa hauteur.

"Arrête de dire ça Marinette, tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'essaye pas.

-Si je le sais, il ne sera pas heureux avec moi, il devrait faire un choix à un moment et je suis sur qu'il ne fera pas le bon."

Marinette était complètement perdue avec ses sentiments, elle ne savait plus de qui elle parlait. Elle avait l'impression de mélanger Adrien et Chat Noir. Elle ne devait plus penser à aucun des deux.

"Part s'il te plait Luka, laisse moi seule.

-D'accord, mais si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ou pour parler tu sais que je suis là.

-Je sais Luka, merci pour ta franchise."

Luka la serra une dernière fois avant de la laisser seule dans sa chambre. En descendant de la chambre de la jeune fille il rencontra le jeune mannequin. Il lui fit face.

"Tu viens voir Marinette. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, elle ne va pas très bien.

-Je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas bien. Et toi pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?

-Je suis venu pour lui dire que je la quittais, mais elle allait déjà mal avant, et je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut.

-Et c'est une raison pour la laisser seule ?"

Adrien sentit la colère le prendre en entendant Luka parler, il ne pouvait pas quitter Marinette alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Marinette était la fille la plus sympa qu'il connaissait, et Luka lui faisait ce coup là. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse la rendre malheureuse.

"Adrien, au lieu de t'énerver sur moi, demande toi à cause de qui réellement Marinette est comme ça. Moi au moins je ne me voile pas la face en disant qu'elle n'est qu'une amie. J'ai essayé de la rendre heureuse, mais je ne suis pas celui qu'elle veut. Et ce n'est pas en m'imposant que ça ira mieux pour elle."

Luka sortit de l'appartement sans laisser le temps à Adrien de pouvoir lui répondre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Luka voulait dire quand il parlait de se voiler la face. Marinette était une amie, une très bonne amie, et il ferait tout pour qu'elle ait le sourire. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et monta à la chambre de la jeune fille. Il frappa mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il entra doucement dans la pièce, entendant les pleures de son amie. Il la chercha et monta jusqu'à son lit pour la retrouver complètement effondré en pleure sur son lit. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter.

Marinette pensa que c'était Luka qui était revenu et se colla violemment au corps qui tentait de la réconforter, cherchant une chaleur qui semblait l'avoir déserter totalement.

"Ne me laisse pas seule, je n'ai plus que toi."

Adrien fut surpris de sentir Marinette se coller ainsi à lui, elle semblait vraiment désespérée, il avait un sentiment de déjà vu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau sa Lady contre lui, sauf que la jeune fille qui était contre lui, voulait avoir quelqu'un pour la consoler au contraire de sa coccinelle, qui ne voulait plus personne autour d'elle. Il la serra plus fort, ne pouvant pas la laisser ainsi. Marinette était faite pour sourire et rire, pas pour pleurer. Si elle restait comme ça, elle finirait akumatisé et cela il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Déjà qu'à cause de Lila, elle avait failli l'être sans qu'il puisse agir pour vraiment l'aider, il ne referait pas la même erreur.

"Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Marinette, je te le promets. "

Marinette repoussa le mannequin surprise que ça ne soit pas Luka qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle essuya comme elle put ses larmes, il ne devait pas la voir dans cet état. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle allait mal, encore moins Adrien. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas pour lui, qu'il en aimait une autre, et que cet autre était bien plus en adéquation avec le jeune homme qu'elle.

" A…Adrien mais qu'est…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "

Adrien fut surpris du changement de comportement de son amie, et il comprit que cette dernière cherchait vraiment à cacher son mal être à eux tous. Son visage se durci un peu, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà comparé à Ladybug, qu'elle croyait qu'elle devait porter ses problèmes toutes seules, mais elle n'était pas seule, elle n'était pas Ladybug qui croyait que le monde l'avait oublié. Il ne laissera pas Marinette se faire akumatisé parce qu'elle voulait régler ses problèmes seule, elle était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de combattre en dehors de sa coccinelle.

" Arrête Marinette ! Arrête de nous faire croire que tout va bien. Je sais pour Luka, je l'ai croisé en venant te voir, il m'a dit pour vous deux. Et ne crois que je sois aveugle, je sais que tu vas mal. J'ignore la raison mais je sais qu'un jour tout va s'arranger, tu peux compter sur tes amis, tu peux nous dire quand tu vas mal. Je sais que je t'ai dis que tu étais notre Ladybug du quotidien, mais même les super héros on le droit d'avoir leur mauvais jour et demander de l'aide. Marinette ne te renferme pas sur tes problèmes, laisse moi t'aider. On est ami."

Marinette écouta le jeune homme lui parler, mais ce qu'il lui disait lui faisait encore plus mal. Elle savait qu'elle était que son amie, pourquoi il insistait là-dessus et la comparer à Ladybug lui rappelait ses responsabilités. Pourquoi il touchait toujours les points qui faisaient mal. Pourquoi au lieu de la réconforter il l'enfonçait encore plus.

"Arrête Adrien, pitié arrête. Je sais que je suis QUE ton amie. Arrête de le répéter sans cesse. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance que tu penses à moi autrement alors arrête de me le dire tout le temps. Arrête de me dire que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, que tu m'aimes comme tu aimes Kagami. Elle a de la chance d'être ta petite amie. J'essaye de t'oublier alors arrête de me montrer que tu es heureux alors que moi je n'arrive pas à l'être. Même Luka n'a pas réussi à me faire t'oublier, alors que c'est le garçon le plus gentil au monde, j'aurai du être amoureuse de lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je fais tout pour oublier les sentiments que j'ai eu pour toi mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors pourquoi toi tu peux être heureux avec la fille que tu aimes et moi pas. "

Marinette était en larme, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais pas de la bonne manière, elle n'avait pas à s'énerver sur lui, mais elle était vraiment à bout de tout. Il était vraiment la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir.

"Va-t-en Adrien !"

Adrien fut surpris de l'éclat de colère de son amie et il comprit enfin certaine chose, le comportement de son amie vis-à-vis de lui. Et il comprit aussi pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas sa compagnie quand Kagami était dans les parages. Il se leva pour partir.

"Je suis désolé Marinette, je ne savais pas que c'était par ma faute que tu étais dans cet état. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi Marinette, je ferai en sorte de ne plus t'embêter."

Il sorti de la chambre de Marinette, en étant mal. Lui qui pensait aider son amie, n'avait fait que le contraire et savoir qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, le mettait mal à l'aise mais en même temps il sentait une chaleur en lui. Il n'appela pas son garde du corps et rentra chez lui à pied. Une fois chez lui, il alla dans sa chambre, ayant dis à Nathalie qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Il s'allongea sur son lit, attendant le retour de Plagg.

Ce dernier était allé chez Marinette mais le temps qu'il arrive, il avait vu son porteur être présent. Il attendit qu'il soit parti, ayant vu l'altercation entre les 2 super héros. Une fois Adrien partit, il frappa pour que Marinette prenne le message.

Marinette était encore un peu en colère, se demandant qui pouvait frapper à sa lucarne. Elle fut surprise de voir Plagg.

"Plagg qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens t'apporter un mot de Chat Noir pour Ladybug. Il sait que je te connais sous ta forme civile, alors au lieu de te chercher, il a pensé que je pourrais te faire passer ce mot. Je te promets qu'il ne m'a pas suivi."

Il donna le mot à Marinette et reparti sans laisser le temps à Marinette de lui répondre. Il avait fait sa part, et avec ce qu'il avait vu avant, il savait qu'Adrien aurait besoin de lui.

Marinette fut surprise et ouvrit le mot que lui avait donné Plagg.

_Ma Lady,_

_J'ignore ce qui se passe dans ta vie civile, j'ignore ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu t'éloigne encore plus de moi et que tu sois si froide. Mais peut importe que tu me repousses, je serais toujours là pour toi. Et même si tu me reprends ma bague, je ferais en sorte de pouvoir t'aider. Alors rien ne sert de me menacer, je viendrais toujours au combat avec toi, peut importe que j'ai des pouvoirs ou pas. Je te l'ai déjà prouvé par le passé. Alors quand tu seras prête à me dire ce qui se passe, je serais là, de nuit comme de jour. Alors ma Lady, n'essaye plus de m'éloigner de toi de quelque façon parce que je te suis tout dévoué. _

_Signé Chat Noir, le seul chat de ta vie._

Marinette termina le mot de son partenaire, pleurant à nouveau. Les 3 hommes de sa vie venait en peux de temps de tout chambouler en elle. Et le seul qui ne la lâchait était toujours le même, son chaton. Elle lui devait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait plus le lui caché. Alors à son tour elle se mit à écrire. Tikki resta prêt de sa porteuse, elle avait peur qu'un papillon noir s'approche trop de sa porteuse. Une fois sa lettre terminée, elle la donna à Tikki.

"Apporte la à Chat Noir s'il te plait Tikki. Plagg n'est pas resté assez longtemps pour que je la lui donne..

\- Mais Marinette, je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tikki, Papillon ne m'akumatisera pas. Je sais maintenant que Chat Noir sera toujours là, enfin s'il ne m'en veut pas après ce qu'il lira. Allez vas y, plus vite tu pars, plus vite tu reviens pour veillez sur moi."

La coccinelle fit un câlin à sa porteuse avant de partir. Elle fit en sorte d'allez le plus vite possible chez le mannequin, passant par des endroits sombre sans savoir qu'un papillon noir se dirigeait vers sa porteuse qui était vulnérable.

A suivre….

Kikou, je sais déjà un second chapitre et pas vraiment plus joyeux que le premier, mais je vais essayer que le moral remonte par la suite. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite, vu que j'écris selon mon inspiration et aussi le temps que me laisse mon taff. Mais vous savez ce n'est pas les menace de mort qui aide les auteurs à écrire mais les cookies au chocolat, oui je fais ma Tikki lol. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.

Dite moi si vous trouvez les chapitres trop court, j'essayerai de les faire plus longs.

Kizu


	3. Adrien creuse son terrier

Auteur: Syt the Evil Angel

Copyright: Toujours pas à moi, même si j'aurai bien gardé Chat Blanc au final qui a l'air trop mimi. Mais Thomas Astruc est toujours celui qui les détient.

Note: Toujours du spoil de fin de saison 3.

Chapitre 3 : Adrien creuse son terrier

Tikki arriva aussi vite qu'elle put chez Adrien. Elle passa par la fenêtre ouverte et fonça vers le jeune homme.

"CHAT NOIR !"

Adrien fut surpris de voir la kwami de Ladybug avec un message pour lui.

"Tikki ? Il y a un problème avec Ladybug ?

-Non, non. Je t'apporte juste une réponse à ton message. Mais s'il te plait ne la juge pas trop fort après ce que tu liras. "

Elle fit un petit câlin à Adrien avant de partir, ne voulant pas laisser trop longtemps sa porteuse seule. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour Marinette, surtout vus comment elle était émotionnellement en ce moment.

Adrien regarda la coccinelle partir, puis posa ses yeux sur le papier qu'il avait entre les mains. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il avait dans les mains sortant les feuilles qu'elle contenait.

_Chaton,_

_Je suis désolé si j'ai été si froide avec toi, mais il c'est passé un évènement te concernant, ou plutôt nous concernant. Il y a plus d'un mois, Bunix enfin celle du futur est venu me voir parce que le futur avait changé à cause d'une chose que j'avais faite dans ma vie civile. Tu avais découvert ma vraie identité, et on avait été en couple. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tu as fini akumatisé en Chat Blanc et tu avais détruit Paris et la Lune et peut être même toute vie sur la planète. Je me suis retrouvée dans le futur, où tu étais seul sur la tour Montparnasse à chantonner ta petite chanson, tu étais bien plus grand que moi, tu devait être seul depuis plusieurs années et quand tu m'as vu tu était heureux et m'appelais par mon vrai prénom au lieu de mon pseudonyme._

_Tu voulais à tout pris mes boucles d'oreilles pour réparer ce que tu avais fait. Tu avais perdu la tête, tu voulais me détruire mais en même temps tu disais toujours m'aimer. J'ai réussi à te battre et quand tu es redevenu normale, tu m'appelais toujours par mon vrai prénom. J'ai compris qu'on avait du avoir une relation vraiment sérieuse, tu ne voulais pas que je t'efface même si je n'avais pas le choix._

_Je suis retourné dans le passé pour que certaine chose n'arrive pas, et après je t'ai donné rendez-vous en haut de la tour Montparnasse pour passer du temps avec toi. Si après je suis devenu froide, c'est que je me suis dis que si nous n'avions aucune relation amoureuse, alors tu ne deviendrais jamais Chat Blanc. Me battre contre toi ainsi a été une déchirure pour moi. Je crois que le faite de savoir ma vrai identité à du avoir une conséquence pour que tu laisse Papillon t'akumatisé. _

_J'aimerai te laisser continuer à me charmer et tout ce que tu faisais, mais j'aurai toujours cette peur que tu sois akumatisé. Je te l'ai dis il m'est arrivé des choses difficilement personnellement et je peux pas te les dire._

_Il y a peu j'aurai aimé te dire que j'avais fini par renoncé au garçon que j'aimais et que j'étais en couple avec un autre, mais même ça je ne peux te le dire en face pour ne pas te faire du mal. Parce que maintenant je n'ai plus personne. Après ce que tu liras, même toi tu ne voudras plus de moi, même en amie. _

_Je suis désolé Chat Noir, si je te brise le cœur encore une fois, mais jamais on ne pourra être ensemble, on serrait trop vulnérable et Papillon en profitera. De toute façon je dois porter malheur malgré que mon Lucky Charm._

_Oublie moi, s'il te plait. Trouve ton bonheur ailleurs, parce que je ne suis pas celle qui te l'apportera._

_Signé ta coccinelle perdue._

Adrien lu une première fois la lettre, puis une seconde, puis presque une dizaine de fois. Ça ne pouvait pas être vraie, elle ne pouvait pas décider qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre un amour partagé juste parce qu'il pourrait se faire akumatisé. Il avait vu des traces de larmes sur la lettre, montrant à quel point elle avait du avoir du mal à écrire et devoir le repousser aussi fort. En plus si ce qu'elle écrivait était vrai, il l'avait aimé entièrement, avec et sans son masque. Alors ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. La seule chose qu'il n'acceptait pas c'était qu'elle souffre de son côté et toute seule, si il avait bien compris ce qu'elle disait.

Plagg regardait son porteur changer d'expression au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

"Adrien, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ladybug est au plus mal. Elle croit qu'elle doit être seule pour que je ne finisse pas akumatisé et que c'est pour ça qu'elle me repousse encore plus depuis un mois. Plagg, je dois voir la Bunix du futur. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Plagg transforme moi !"

Plagg n'eut pas le temps de contester le plan de son porteur, qu'il se retrouva dans la bague. Chat Noir écrit vite faite une note qu'il devait donner à Alix. Il sortit par la fenêtre et chercha la rolleuse. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, puisqu'elle était au Trocadéro à s'entrainer. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et il la kidnappa pour pouvoir lui parler en privé.

"Non mais ça va pas Chat Noir de kidnapper les gens comme ça."

Chat Noir les avaient emmené sur le toi d'un immeuble pour ne pas être importuné, et Alix lui hurlait presque dessus à cause de sa peur.

« Je suis désolé Alix, mais j'avais besoin de te parler seul à seul, et te donner quelque chose pour la Bunix du futur.

-Hey je suis pas un facteur.

-S'il te plait Alix, j'ai besoin que tu n'ouvres ce papier que quand le moment sera venu. Tout ce que je peux te dire vis-à-vis de ce mot, c'est que ça concerne Chat Blanc, tu comprendras le moment venu. Mais s'il te plait n'en parle à personne."

Chat Noir ne put rien dire de plus parce que la Bunix du futur sorti d'un trou lumineux furibonde.

"Non mais ça va pas de faire ça Mini-Chat ! Tu pourrais foutre le bordel dans le temps.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais besoin de TE parler, et comme j'ai aucun autre moyen que passé par la Alix de mon temps.

-Bon moi j'ai compris, je vous laisse tout les deux.

-Attend mini moi, je te fais descendre puis je m'occupe du chaton junior."

La Bunix du futur fit descendre Alix de l'immeuble avant de revenir devant Chat Noir et de l'emmené dans son terrier pour que personne ne les voient.

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix me voir et depuis quand tu sais pour Chat Blanc !

-Depuis peu je sais pour Chat Blanc, et je suppose que tu connais le vrai nom de Ladybug et peut être même le mien. Alors je veux savoir pourquoi je me ferais akumatiser en Chat Blanc."

Bunix devint blanche en l'entendant parler.

"Je ne peux pas te le montrer, ça dévoilerait trop du chose sur Ladybug et le Papillon.

-Alors tu sais aussi qui est le Papillon.

-Oui mais je ne peux pas te le dire ni même à Mini-bug.

-Mais Ladybug se détruit à petit feu depuis qu'elle a combattu contre Chat Blanc. Elle me repousse, elle m'a même menacé de reprendre mon miraculous si je revenais combattre avec elle. Alors Bunix dis moi quoi faire si tu ne peux pas m'aider en montrant le pourquoi de mon akumatisation."

Adrien était totalement abattu, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa Lady et Marinette était au plus mal aussi. En pensant à Marinette, il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé et regarda Bunix avec un regard déterminé.

"Et Marinette, tu peux me dire ce qui lui arrive. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait et que c'était en partie à cause de moi que Luka et elle étaient séparés. Dis-moi qu'elle ira mieux dans le futur.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas le droit de montrer le futur à quiconque, ça pourrait être néfaste.

-Plus néfaste que de voir Marinette se faire akumatiser parce qu'elle va mal ?"

Bunix soupira, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Et puis c'était pas la première fois qu'Adrien pétait les plombs dès que ça concernait Marinette, enfin si c'était la première fois pour lui, mais elle l'avait vu bien plus violent.

"Adrien, il faudra un jour que tu ouvres les yeux, ça nous feras des vacances à l'équipe et à moi.

-Pour le moment, l'équipe c'est Ladybug et moi. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais à cause de Chloé, il n'y a plus d'équipe en ce moment. Ladybug est le nouveau gardien de la miraclebox, et le Papillon est plus violent que jamais et Mayura l'assiste quasiment tout le temps."

Bunix ouvrit grand les yeux, alors ils étaient à cette période là. Elle comprenait tout maintenant.

"D'accord je vais te montrer quelques petites choses sur Marinette, mais après ça, plus jamais tu utilise ce moyen. C'est dangereux de jouer avec le temps.

-Promis Bunix."

La grande lapine s'approcha d'un écran et fit venir Chat Noir prêt d'elle. On pouvait voir une Marinette seule dans sa chambre, pleurant encore. Elle semblait regarder des photos, mais Chat Noir ne pouvait pas voir qui étaient dessus. Il vit un papillon noir entrer dans la chambre et aller vers la jeune fille. Il entra dans un pendentif qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur la jeune fille. Un masque violet apparu sur le visage de Marinette. La jeune fille semblait chercher à ne pas se faire akumatiser, et à résister au Papillon.

Chat Noir ne pouvait entendre les arguments que lui donnait le Papillon, mais quand il vit la jeune fille se redresser et envoyer paitre leur ennemi, parce que jamais elle ne pourrait faire de mal à Adrien, et cela même s'il lui brisait le cœur encore et encore. Qu'il n'était pas responsable de ne pas l'aimer. Le papillon noir ressortit de son pendentif. Marinette eut le temps d'emprisonner l'insecte sous un bocal pour pas qu'il reparte.

Bunix arrêta là le passage, pour pas que Chat Noir découvre que Marinette était Ladybug. Et alla plus loin, plusieurs années plus tard, Marinette était plus grand elle devait avoir 17 ans, ses cheveux étaient courts et elle semblait refermée, elle portait un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle, et un jeans, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Marinette joviale qu'il connaissait. Bunix laissait Chat Noir voir cette version de Marinette, qu'elle avait connue avant de savoir son grand secret.

"Adrien, la Marinette adulte que tu viens de voir est celle qui a fermé son cœur après que Papillon ait tenté de l'akumatisé. J'ai connu cette Marinette, du jour au lendemain elle a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Elle ne voulait voir personne, même Alya se faisait refouler. L'équipe n'a été reformée qu'il y a peu de temps. Quand le nouveau Papillon est arrivé.

Adrien ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bunix lui parlait d'équipe alors qu'ils étaient sur Marinette.

"Bunix pourquoi tu me parles de l'équipe ? Et d'un nouveau Papillon ? Attend tu veux dire qu'on a réussi à battre Papillon !

-Attend Mini-Chat ! J'ai dis des choses qui fallait pas.

-Bunix, Marinette fait partie de l'équipe c'est ça ? On lui a redonné le miraculous du rat."

Bunix soupira, se disant qu'Adrien était vraiment aveugle, et que ça la sauvait pour une fois. Mais c'était autre chose qui l'avait fait s'ouvrir à nouveau.

"Non, ce n'est pas de faire partie de l'équipe qui l'a fait aller mieux."

Elle lui montra un passage, qui se passait plus tard. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts semblaient attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un devant un lycée, il semblait tenir une rose dans la main. Marinette sortit de son lycée et semblant ne faire attention à personne, quand une personne se mit devant elle, où plutôt une rose se mit devant son visage. La jeune femme la repoussa.

"Agreste, je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais horreur de ce genre de chose."

Adrien fut surpris d'entendre Marinette lui parler si froidement. Et surtout se voir draguer Marinette de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec Ladybug.

"Ma princesse serait elle de mauvaise humeur ?

-Agreste, tu peux faire ça avec n'importe quelle fille mais tu oublies avec moi.

-Marinette, allez fais moi un petit sourire, tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu en fais un.

-On t'a déjà dis que ce n'était pas bien de draguer comme Chat Noir, lui au moins était sincère, toi tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupon.

-Marinette, ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais bien.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, après Kagami, tu as eu Lila et Chloé, et tu n'es pas un coureur de jupon après ça.

-Il faut que je te dise dans quelle langue qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec elles. Marinette, elles se sont faites des histoires parce que je passais du temps avec elle. Allez ma Lady, tu es la seule qui compte."

Il en fallut pas plus pour que Marinette colle son poing dans le visage d'Adrien.

"Plus jamais tu m'appelles comme ça Agreste."

La vision s'arrêta sur ça, Bunix regarda Chat Noir.

"Bizarrement après ça ta relation avec Marinette est redevenu mieux jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez ensemble, et peux après un nouveau Papillon est arrivé.

-J'attendrais pas si longtemps pour qu'elle redevienne notre Marinette. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle retrouve son sourire, et sans que je perde Ladybug."

Chat Noir semblait déterminé à ce qu'il voulait faire.

"Ramène moi sur le toit Bunix, je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant.

-Bon tu sembles être prêt à tout mais ne m'envoi plus de message par le biais de mon mini moi, sinon je serais moins gentille la prochaine fois.

-Merci Bunix, je te le revaudrais un jour.

-Mais j'espère bien Mini Chat."

Elle le ramena sur le toit et le laissa seul, Chat Noir ne resta pas longtemps immobile et se rendit vers chez Marinette.

A suivre…

Kikou, voilà le troisième chapitre, il est arrivé bien plus tôt que je le pensais. Bon Bunix a fait une petite apparition, elle était prévu depuis quasiment le début mais pas de cette manière, dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé et encore merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires. A bientôt pour le chapitre 4.

Kizu


	4. Adrien est enterré vivant

Auteur: Syt the Evil Angel

Disclaimers: Bon j'ai essayé de charmer Thomas Astruc mais il a pas voulu me donné Chat Noir. c'est pas grave je me contente de faire l'histoire.

Note: ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais je garde la suite pour un autre chapitre sinon il aurait été trop long. Hésitez pas à me dire si vous les trouvez un peu court mes chapitres ou pas. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Adrien est enterré vivant.

Chat Noir parcouru le chemin qui le séparait de sa camarade de classe à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait pas que le papillon noir la touche, s'il ne voulait pas perdre une amie chère à son cœur. Il volait presque entre chaque toit, utilisant à peine son bâton pour se propulser. Il vit enfin la boulangerie et accéléra encore plus si possible, mais il vit le papillon entrer dans la chambre de Marinette. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, il détruit la lucarne avec son bâton et enclencha son cataclysme emprisonnant le papillon noir dans sa main le détruisant juste devant le visage en larme de son amie, surprise de voir Chat Noir dans sa chambre.

Chat Noir fut soulagé de voir la jeune fille ne pas se débattre seule contre son ennemi et ainsi devenir une personne froide avec son entourage pendant des années.

Marinette se demandait ce que faisait Chat Noir dans sa chambre et surtout pourquoi il avait détruit sa lucarne.

"Chat Noir ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'empêche de te faire akumatiser.

-Comment ça ?"

Chat Noir ouvrit sa main montrant le papillon devenant cendre devant une Marinette surprise que le héro avait été capable d'aller si loin pour elle. Avec toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eues en si peu de temps, elle se jeta dans les bras de son partenaire pleurant contre lui. Il la serra contre lui pour la réconforter, sachant que la journée avait été très dure pour elle. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Marinette ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Quand les bips de sa bague commencèrent à se faire insistants, il repoussa doucement la jeune fille qui se mit presque à paniquer.

"Marinette, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je vais me détransformer.

-Tu peux te cacher derrière mon paravent. Il te faut quelque chose ?"

Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, il était le seul qu'elle avait vraiment envie de voir ce jour là. Chat Noir voyant le visage de son amie, ne put lui refuser cela.

"D'accord, je vais aller derrière le paravent, mais si tu peux me ramener du camembert ça serait gentil.

-Je vais faire ça. Je reviens tout de suite Chaton."

Marinette descendit à la cuisine sans se rendre compte du lapsus qu'elle venait de faire, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au blond qui alla quand même se cacher. Une fois derrière le paravent, il libéra Plagg de sa bague, le récupérant dans ses mains. Adrien se posait des questions sur son amie, alors que Plagg se reposait dans les mains de son porteur.

"Plagg, je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose.

-Et quoi donc gamin ?

-Je crois que Marinette est Ladybug."

Plagg ouvrit grand les yeux, ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait compris d'un coup comme ça. Depuis le temps qu'il était aveugle devant tout les signes, il avait compris avec un simple mot.

"Gamin pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui disais que c'était impossible qu'elle soit Ladybug à cause de MultiMouse ?

-Je sais bien, mais Marinette ne m'a jamais appelé Chaton, il y a que Ladybug qui le fait et la façon qu'elle l'a fait. Et il y a trop de chose qui coïncide.

-Mais Adrien, tu ne dois pas savoir qui est Ladybug, tu as oublié que si tu découvres qui elle est, tu vas devoir rendre ton Miraculous.

-Après elle n'est pas obligé de savoir que je suis au courant.

-Gamin, tu sais que si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors ça veut dire que tu as rejeté ta Lady."

Adrien ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant la chose, il allait répliquer, quand la voix de Marinette se fit entendre, signe qu'elle revenait dans la chambre.

"Chat Noir, je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé."

Elle entra dans la chambre et Plagg vola jusqu'à elle pour avoir son fromage.

"Plagg, non tu fais quoi là ?"

Adrien était surpris de ce que faisais son kwami, bon ok même si Marinette avait déjà du en rencontrer un, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il fasse ce genre de chose.

De son côté, Marinette fit semblant de ne pas connaitre le petit kwami noir de la destruction pour pas se faire découvrir par son partenaire.

"Il est trop mignon, c'est ton kwami Chat Noir ?

-Euh oui c'est lui, un vrai ventre sur patte.

-Il a l'air trop chou."

Marinette s'amusa à caresser la tête du kwami qui dévorait son fromage. Ce dernier resta dans les mains de la sino-française, prenant son temps, sachant très bien que son porteur ne pouvait pas venir le chercher. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux.

"Je suis désolé de mon caprice, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. A cause de moi, tu as du te détransformer dans ma chambre.

-Ce n'est pas grave Marinette. Si c'est pour empêcher ton akumatisation, je le fais avec plaisir. Mais euh tu sais pourquoi le papillon voulait t'akumatiser ?"

Marinette fut un peu confuse de la question.

"Je… mon petit ami Luka a rompu avec moi aujourd'hui et euh… je me suis énervé sur un ami qui compte pour moi, enfin qui comptais euh… je … c'est assez confus."

Adrien fut surpris qu'elle parle de lui comme un ami seulement et compris la peine qu'elle avait du avoir quand il parlait d'elle de la même façon, il était difficile d'être mis de côté par la personne que l'on aime.

"Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire Marinette, je te jugerai pas. Je ne suis qu'un chat de gouttière, je sauve les gens et ensuite je disparais. Alors ce garçon qui t'avais fait une peine de cœur, le jour de Glaciator, c'étais ce Luka ?

-No…non ce n'étais pas Luka, c'était un autre garçon. Ce… c'est l'ami contre qui je me suis énervé, mais de toute façon, il aime déjà quelqu'un et puis…. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Je ne suis que Marinette alors que lui est un soleil qui illumine tout ce qu'il touche."

La voix de Marinette était devenue plus faible en disant ça. Elle baissa la tête en repensant à Adrien, à ce qu'elle avait fait pour tenter de l'oublier.

Adrien de son côté fut surpris de voir son amie autant se dévaloriser.

"Tu sais Marinette je ne pense pas que tu es seulement toi, il me semble que tu as su fait une très bonne impression auprès de Gabriel Agreste et Audrey Bourgeois pour une de tes création, et tu as failli faire un clip en tant que Ladybug. Mais aussi tu es celle qui as su me remonter le moral alors que ma Lady m'avait pausé un lapin. Si ce garçon ne voit pas la fille géniale que tu es, alors c'est qu'il est aveugle. Mais ne te dénigre jamais Marinette, personne n'est meilleur qu'un autre, chacun à ses points forts et ses faiblesses. Tu vois moi je suis beau, charmeur, drôle, fort et j'en passe d'autre, alors que Ladybug est intelligente, astucieuse, persévérante, borné et d'une extrême gentillesse. Chacun à un rôle que ça soit dans la vie de tous les jours mais aussi chez les super héros. Je suis les muscles et Ladybug le cerveau, même si parfois on inverse."

Adrien se retenait de sortir de sa cachette pour prendre Marinette dans ses bras et la réconforter, mais il ne devait lui montrer sa véritable identité. Ne voyant pas Plagg vouloir revenir vers lui, il l'appela.

"Plagg, transforme moi !"

Marinette vit une lumière verte briller derrière son paravent, et Chat Noir en sortir, s'approchant d'elle. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Ne pense plus à ce garçon Marinette, il doit pas en valoir la peine. Je suis sur que tu trouveras bien mieux que lui. Je vais te laisser, je dois prévenir Ladybug que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise et elle pourra peut être faire quelque chose pour ta lucarne que j'ai cassé, enfin j'espère."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front et sans laisser le temps à Marinette de répondre, il s'enfuit de chez elle. Il se rendit sur l'une des tourelles de Notre-Dame et envoya un message à Ladybug.

"Salut ma Lady, alors avant de me disputer dis toi que j'ai fait ça pour empêcher une akumatisation, mais tu te souviens de Marinette Dupain-Chen, j'ai accidentellement détruit la lucarne de sa chambre en voulant attraper un akuma. Pour l'akuma il y a plus de problème, je l'ai cataclysmé mais tu crois qu'un lucky charm pourrais quand même réparer ce que j'ai détruit ? Bon pas besoin que je te dise où tu dois te rendre, je te remercie à l'avance de bien vouloir réparer mes bêtises. Et ça te dirais une soirée tout les deux pour discuter. On pourrait se retrouver au jardin des plantes, au coucher du soleil, on ne serait pas dérangé, et ça nous changera un peu de la ville. J'espère bien te voir ce soir Ma Lady."

Il raccrocha et rentra chez lui, libérant Plagg.

"Tu te rends compte que si tu as raison, tu demandes à ta Lady de ne plus penser à toi.

-Je sais Plagg, mais je veux qu'elle s'intéresse au vrai moi. On sait tout les deux que je suis moi-même que quand je suis Chat Noir, je veux qu'elle oublie la version de moi que mon père a formaté. Je veux qu'elle m'aime pour moi et non l'image qu'elle pense avoir de moi. Et quand elle sera amoureuse de moi, je lui dirais que je sais pour elle et je lui dévoilerai mon identité.

-Tu sais que ça pourrais se retourner contre toi ?

-Je sais bien, mais je suis près à la perdre si elle peut être à nouveau heureuse."

Plagg fut surpris de voir son porteur être si mature, et finalement perdre peut être la seule personne pour qui il a encore des sentiments. Il vint contre le torse d'Adrien pour lui faire un câlin alors que ce dernier lui caressait la tête.

"Allez Plagg repose toi, ce soir on sort."

Le kwami râla pour la forme, sachant que ce soir, tout pourrait changer pour le blondinet.

Pour Marinette c'était autre chose, la conversation avec Chat Noir lui avait fait du bien et il était le premier à lui dire ouvertement d'oublier Adrien. Jusqu'à maintenant tout le monde lui disait de s'accrocher, qu'un jour ça s'arrangerait et elle pourrait être avec lui, mais Chat Noir qui poursuivait toujours sa Ladybug lui disait d'arrêter d'espérer. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle avait repris ses esprits en allant à la cuisine chercher de quoi nourrir Plagg, même si elle lui avait demandé juste pour la forme, sachant déjà ce que dévorait avec passion le petit kwami noir. Elle soupira et posa la main sur son front, là où son partenaire l'avait embrassé. Rien que d'y repenser elle devint rouge.

"Tikki, tu crois que Chat Noir à raison ? Que je devrais oublier Adrien vu que jamais il ne retournera ses sentiments. J'ai déjà essayé mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Marinette, tu as failli te faire akumatisé. Peut être que tu devrais plutôt éviter de penser à tout ça pour le moment et faire quelque chose pour ta lucarne."

La jeune fille regarda le dessus de son lit et grimaça, c'est vrai que son chaton avait fait fort sur ce coup là. Elle se leva de sa chaise et demande à sa kwami de la transformer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer son Lucky charm qu'elle vit qu'elle avait un message de son partenaire qu'elle écouta. Elle sourit en voyant comment il avait été prévenant avec son alter égo et qu'il s'attendait à se faire disputer. Bah pour la peine elle lui ramènerait des douceurs pour leur rendez vous du soir. Elle utilisa son pouvoir qui lui permit de réparer sa chambre. Une fois détransformer, elle se rendit à la boulangerie pour réaliser des douceurs qu'elle partagerait avec son chaton ce soir, et peut être qu'elle se laisserait allez à son charme sans le repousser après.

A suivre…

Kikou, et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de ne pas voir Marinette akumatisé, mais je suis nulle pour les combats et je l'ai déjà fait dans une autre fanfic. En tout cas la suite sera surement moins triste, enfin j'espère et je le pense. Hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, j'adore les lire.

Kizu.


	5. Gabriel s'enfonce dans le trou

Auteur: Syt the Evil Angel

Disclamers: Je l'ai réclamé à noël mais toujours pas de Chat noir pour moi, Thomas Astruc le garde ainsi que tout les autre perso, mais l'histoire est bien à moi.

Note: Ce chapitre est encore plus court mais tout est dis dedans et il donne une autre dimension à cette fanfics. Vous verrez bien pourquoi.

Chapitre 5 : Gabriel s'enfonce dans le trou

Pendant que Marinette et Chat Noir était en train de parler. Le Papillon était plié en deux dans son repaire, à cause de la destruction de son akuma par le cataclysme de Chat Noir. Autant la purification de ses akumas de la part de la coccinelle était sans douleur, puisque ça se faisait en douceur, autant la destruction de la part du chat était un vrai calvaire. En effet, Gabriel était connecté à ses papillons pour pouvoir parler à ses victimes et la déconnection brutale faite par le cataclysme était comme si on lui ouvrait le crâne en deux avec une hache émoussée chauffé à blanc. Il dut se détransformer pour ne plus ressentir la douleur.

Nathalie qui n'était pas loin de lui, essaya de l'aider à se relever, mais il la repoussa violemment. Ce qui peina beaucoup la secrétaire, qui s'était rendu compte d'un changement radicale de son employeur depuis qu'il avait essayé de parler avec son fils de ce qu'il voulait faire et de lui avouer qu'il était Papillon, mais il semblait qu'il ne s'était rien passé et depuis il était assez froid avec elle dès qu'elle venait vers lui. Elle ignorait ce que le père et le fils s'étaient dit, mais il semblerait que Gabriel n'avait pas apprécié ce que son fils lui avait dit, surtout en jour d'anniversaire funeste.

Gabriel ne regarda pas Nathalie, mais fusilla du regard Nooroo qui était en état de choc. Le kwami était au sol, prostré sur lui-même, il avait reçu le plus gros du cataclysme, protégeant son porteur le plus possible. Même si ce dernier pouvait être froid et presque cruel avec l'être magique, Nooroo savait que son porteur était une personne aimante mais qu'il gardait trop de chose pour lui. Il plaignait souvent le fils de son porteur qu'il connaissait par le peu qu'il pouvait voir de lui, devant rester caché dans le veston de Gabriel, il n'avait le droit de se montrer que lorsque son porteur le lui permettait ou s'il n'y avait que Nathalie dans les parages.

Plus d'une fois, Nooroo avait ressenti la présence d'autre kwami, mais avait gardé le silence. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas que son maître réalise son souhait, il connaissait surtout la contre partie que celui-ci engendrait, et Gabriel semblait se voiler la face vis-à-vis de cette dernière. Combien de fois le kwami de la transmission aurait voulu se rendre prêt de celui de la destruction, mais il se cachait de ce dernier pour pas que le fils de son maître ne soit peiné de la découverte de son ennemi. Il cachait même le plus souvent les ondes d'Adrien pour ne pas inquiéter son maître qui semblait ne pas comprendre le mal être de son fils, et qu'il l'interprétait de la mauvaise manière.

Gabriel réussit à se relever et s'approcha du pauvre kwami qui était toujours prostré.

"Nooroo ! Que c'est-il passé ?"

Nooroo ne pouvait pas répondre, ayant trop mal. La puissance du pouvoir du kwami était en temps normal plus haute que la sienne, mais la peur qu'il avait ressentit à travers la destruction de l'akuma semblait avoir décuplé encore plus la puissance de l'attaque. Gabriel pouvait hurler sur tous les tons qu'il voulait, Nooroo ne pourrait pas lui répondre ou même bouger avant au moins une semaine. Et cela s'il avait la chance que son porteur lui laisse la chance de se nourrir correctement. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas surtout après une défaite. La plupart du temps, Nooroo remerciait la secrétaire de son porteur de pensé à lui en amenant des feuilles de menthe qui lui permettait de retrouver ses forces. Il n'en voulait pas à Gabriel ne pas faire attention à lui, il savait que le styliste le considérait plus comme un objet que comme une créature vivante. Mais là, il avait besoin que son porteur soit un peu compatissant avec lui, il ne pouvait même pas bouger une aile pour voler. Il était cloué au sol par la douleur.

"Nooroo arrête cette comédie, et répond moi !"

Nathalie s'approchait du petit kwami, le prenant dans ses mains.

"Monsieur, je crois que Nooroo ne pourra pas vous répondre, il semble inconscient.

-Réveillez le, je veux des réponses au plus vite de ce qui vient de ce produire.

-Bien Monsieur."

Nathalie emporta le petit kwami avec elle, ayant fait attention que Duusuu soit avec elle pour que Gabriel ne s'en prenne pas au petit paon émotif. Elle se rendit dans son bureau et installa les deux kwami dans un tiroir où elle avait installé une sorte de lit en tissus épais et chaud. C'était le seul confort qu'elle avait pu leur apporté sans que son employeur ne se rende compte et ne s'emporte du traitement que sa secrétaire se permettait de donné aux créatures millénaires. Duusuu vint contre Nooroo pour le réconforter mais aussi l'aider à aller mieux. Depuis que son bijoux avait été réparé, le petit paon était plus stable émotionnellement et aussi plus calme. De plus la santé de la secrétaire allait mieux, étant moins faible, comme si la stabilité du kwami permettait à sa porteuse d'aller mieux.

Nathalie mit plusieurs feuilles de menthe près du petit papillon mauve, espérant que cela le réveillerait.

"Maitresse, Nooroo ne va pas bien. Il ne pourra bientôt plus transformer maitre Gabriel, s'il continue à le traiter ainsi. Nooroo ne dit rien, mais il est de plus en plus faible, à force d'utiliser sa magie à de fin maléfique. Les kwamis ne sont pas là pour faire le mal mais pour aider les humains. Et Nooroo était le kwami de la transmission, son pouvoir est lié encore plus au humains que n'importe quel autre kwami. Et si maitre Gabriel continue à le malmener comme il le fait, son bijou va se briser totalement et il sera irréparable comparé au miens. Et si son bijou est brisé, on risque de perdre Nooroo à tout jamais, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter et il faudra peut être le tué pour le stopper. S'il te plait maitresse, essaye de raisonner maitre Gabriel. Il doit mieux traiter Nooroo ou le libérer, sinon il pourrait y avoir une catastrophe pire que le Papillon.

-Je suis désolé Duusuu mais je ne peux rien faire, Monsieur Agreste ne m'écoutera jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec Adrien, mais il semblerait que depuis leur discussion devant la statut d'Emilie, Monsieur Agreste soit devenu encore plus renfermé et plus déterminé que jamais, je crois que plus rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Et je…. Je ne suis incapable de m'opposer à lui."

Le petit paon baissa la tête triste de voir sa nouvelle maitresse si triste et si désemparer vis-à-vis de ce qui passait dans cette maison. Il se colla au papillon qui semblait plus blanc que violet, montrant à quel point il était mal en point.

Nathalie les laissa tranquille, retournant à son travail, pensant quand même à son patron et pas de façon professionnelle. Mais elle était loin de chercher à vouloir détourner son patron de son but de ramener sa femme, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dévoiler ses sentiments pour lui.

Duusuu s'occupa de Nooroo, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il savait que rien ne pourrait remettre d'aplomb le pauvre kwami que d'être libéré de l'emprise de son porteur et de retourner dans la miraclebox et être entouré de leurs amis.

Du côté de Gabriel Agreste, ce dernier était encore sur les nerfs de cette perte, Marinette était la seule personne de l'entourage proche de son fils qui n'avait pas encore été akumatisé et il savait qu'elle serait parfaite pour ce rôle. Elle serait celle qui lui ramènerait les bijoux dont il avait besoin. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le bon moment pour avoir cette gamine sous sa coupe. Et si cela devait faire du mal à son fils, il s'en moquait totalement. Il avait compris qu'Adrien ne serait pas de son côté, qu'il avait tourné la page vis-à-vis de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Rien ne pourrait le calmer tant que sa chère Emilie ne serait revenue à ses côtés.

Il regarda le tableau de sa femme, lui promettant une nouvelle fois son amour inconditionné et de tout faire pour la ramener à lui, au détriment de tout le reste.

A suivre…

Kikou, je ne vous ai pas oubliez, j'ai juste été très occupé entre les fêtes et mon taf mais aussi le syndrome de la page blanche pour ce chapitre que je voulais sur Gabriel et son entourage direct après l'akumatisation encore raté de Marinette, mais aussi ce qu'un cataclysme pouvait faire sur un akuma autre que le détruire après qu'on avait vu un Adrien diminuer dans Miraculeur. Promis dans le prochain chapitre on revient sur notre petit couple habituel et plus long aussi lol.

De plus je dédicace ce chapitre à Octolady, une youtubeuse qui parle beaucoup de Miraculous et surtout fait des video review très bien faite selon moi.

Voila je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, tout dépend de mes idées qui changent tout le temps dès que mes doigts sont posé sur un clavier mais aussi de mon emploi du temps pas toujours facile quand on travail en fast food. Allez à plus et n'oubliez pas les petits commentaires ça aide beaucoup à faire bouger les neurones de mon cerveau.

Kizu.


	6. Chat Noir sort du trou

Auteur: Toujours Syt the Evil Angel

Disclaimers: J'ai tout fait pour avoir des exclus sur la saison 4, mais Thomas Astruc ne veut toujours rien me dire et encore moins me donner Chat Noir, pas grave je me console avec ma peluche de Chat Noir.

Note: J'espère que ce chapitre va enfin vous faire plaisir, et me permettre d'avoir quelque reviews. Vous savez un auteur n'est payer que en review et sans elle il meurt. ET ze veux pas mourir sniff. Bon j'arrête mon délire et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est le plus long pour le moment.

Chapitre 6 : Chat Noir sort du trou.

Chat Noir arriva assez tôt aux jardins des plantes. Il voulait préparer un petit coin pour sa Lady et lui. Il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire allait lui faire du mal dans un sens, mais c'était pour son bien aussi. Et s'il avait raison vis-à-vis de son identité, alors au final, ils seraient gagnant tout les deux. Il avait compris que pour le moment, sa Lady avait besoin d'un ami, pas d'un soupirant, alors que sa princesse avait besoin de tendresse et de chaleur. Alors il serait l'arme et le confident de sa coccinelle tout en étant les bras et le refuge de sa camarade de classe. Il savait qu'il jouait gros. Mais c'était pour le bien de tous et surtout celui de celle qu'il aimait. Car pour lui, il n'y avait plus de doute. Marinette et Ladybug ne faisait qu'une, malgré les contestations de Plagg. Son kwami n'avait jamais autant démenti ses théories que celle sur Marinette et rien que ça, ça voulait dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Il avait installé une couverture sous un arbre, pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir et discuter facilement. Il aurait bien ramené une collation, mais il ignorait trop de chose sur sa partenaire, et ramener ce qu'il pensait qui pourrait faire plaisir à Marinette serait lui avouer qu'il savait pour elle. Et pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire reprendre son miraculous par sa belle.

La lune était assez haute quand il entendit le son d'un fils tendu. Il sourit en sachant que sa coccinelle arrivait et qu'il pourrait commencer à lui remonter le moral. Il fut surpris de la sentir se coller à lui et lui faire un câlin. Ne bougeant pas sur le moment, il finit par mettre ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire pour lui rendre son câlin, la serrant contre lui pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, avant qu'il la lâche et la fasse s'installer sur la couverture.

La coccinelle en profita pour sortir un sachet de son yo-yo portant le symbole de la boulangerie de ses parents. Se disant que son chaton ne ferait pas la relation, vu que la boulangerie de ses parents était très réputée.

"Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir quelque pâtisserie. Ce n'est pas grand-chose."

Elle rougit en tendant le sachet qui contenait des macarons mais aussi des cookies et des sablés. Elle savait que son partenaire aimait beaucoup les douceurs sucrées. Chat Noir sourit et prit un macaron à la framboise qu'il dégusta lentement.

"Merci ma Lady, ils sont délicieux. Tu as bien choisi."

Il se doutait qu'elle avait du les faire elle-même, connaissant son envie de faire plaisir à tous.

Elle rougit sous le compliment, prenant un sablé. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Ladybug ne lui demande pourquoi un tel rendez-vous, surtout après la façon dont elle lui avait parlé à leur dernière rencontre, et le mot quel lui avait adressé.

Il regarda sa Lady, et se rapprocha d'elle, mais de manière amicale sans être trop collant comme il avait l'habitude de faire avant.

"J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit et écrit, sur le faire qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble et aussi que tu te sens seule avec toutes tes responsabilités. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas que me déléguer certaine d'entre elle, mais tu peux me faire confiance quand je te dis que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu pourras compter sur moi durant les attaques, je serais ton bras armé et si tu as besoin de moi pour te défouler de n'importe quelle façon, je serais là aussi. Mais il existe une autre personne chère à mon cœur en dehors de toi, et si tu n'es pas contre j'aimerais voir s'il est possible de pouvoir construire quelque chose avec elle, sans lui dire forcément qui je suis sans le masque. "

Il regarda la réaction de sa Lady, qui fut surprise de la confidence de son partenaire, surtout de voir qu'il semblait vouloir l'oublier pour une autre. Elle se demandait qui était celle qui volait le cœur de son partenaire.

"Et euh…. Tu voudrais bien me dire le nom de celle qui me vole mon partenaire.

-Bien sur ma Lady, je ne me cacherai pas de toi sur celle qui pourrait un jour partager ma vie, si elle veut bien de moi bien sur. C'est Marinette Dupain-Chen."

Ladybug fut surprise de savoir que celle qui allait avoir les faveurs de son chaton, n'était autre qu'elle-même. Mais elle se reprit assez vite pour ne pas se démasquer.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi proche d'elle pour vouloir sortir avec.

-Tu sais, il m'arrive d'aller la voir de temps en temps, de lui remonter le moral et puis si je peux lui apporter un peu plus de bonheur, j'en serais ravi et si en plus elle veut bien d'un gros chat pour lui réchauffer ses cuisses je serais tout à elle. Et si une fois Papillon arrêté, je peux lui dire qui je suis sous le masque et qu'elle veut toujours de moi, alors je serais le plus heureux des hommes entre ma princesse et ma lady. Les 2 femmes de ma vie avec qui je pourrais passez du temps, et je suis sur que tu pourrais être amie avec Marinette."

Ladybug fut surprise de voir à quel point son chaton avait pensé à tant de chose, autant pour elle que pour sa partie civile. Elle le regarda d'un nouveau jour, se disant qu'elle pourrait accepter ce genre de chose avec lui, et peut être lui dire qui elle est sous le masque mais pas pour le moment, c'était trop tôt pour elle et pour lui aussi.

"Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je vais vers Marinette que je t'oublie. Au contraire, tu auras toujours une grande place dans mon cœur, on n'oublie jamais totalement un premier amour. Et je ne vais pas vers Marinette par dépit et parce que je ne veux plus t'attendre. Si je le fais c'est parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin de tendresse et pour le moment je sais que tu ne pourras pas me le rendre. Et Marinette a l'air au plus mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Papillon semble acharné à vouloir l'akumatisé. Il a déjà essayé 3 fois sans réussir, et avec toi, c'est bien la dernière personne que je voudrais combattre."

Il regarda sa Lady pour voir sa réaction.

"Tu me trouves pas trop égoïste à faire ça ?"

Ladybug regarda son chaton avec tendresse, c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte que son partenaire tenait à elle au point d'oublier une partie de son cœur parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui et même s'il voulait aller voir ailleurs, il le faisait pour protéger une autre personne qui lui était cher à son cœur, le hasard ou peut être le destin semblait vouloir les réunir, car son chaton voulait donner son cœur à sa partie civile.

Elle se colla à lui, et se mit à pleurer doucement. C'était des larmes d'abandon mais aussi de soulagement, remerciant silencieusement Maitre Fu de lui avoir donné un partenaire si merveilleux.

Chat Noir fut surpris de voir sa Lady pleurer à nouveau.

"Ma Lady ?

-Ce n'est rien, et non tu n'es pas égoïste, au contraire, tu es le plus merveilleux des partenaires que j'aurai pu avoir. Et jamais je pourrais te prendre ton miraculous, parce que personne ne pourra faire mieux que toi. Maitre Fu a eu raison de te le remettre. Si tu voulais mon accord pour allez vers Marinette tu l'as et même si je te l'avais pas donné, je suis sur que tu aurais été la voir. Alors fonce, n'attend pas après moi, je ne serais jamais là pour ce que tu attends de moi. Après le Papillon, je disparaitrais totalement. Ladybug n'existera plus. Je suis juste un mirage Chat Noir.

-Tu n'es pas un mirage pour moi ma Lady, au contraire. Tu es réelle, c'est toi qui décide si ton masque est réel ou pas. "

Ladybug regarda son partenaire et lui fit un petit sourire, les larmes s'arrêtant doucement de couler.

"Non Chat Noir, Ladybug n'existe que parce qu'il y a Papillon, quand il ne sera plus là, Ladybug partira. Je ne voulais pas porter ce masque au début, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de le revêtir, j'ai même failli donner mes boucles d'oreilles à ma meilleur amie, alors tu vois, je veux surtout que tu sois heureux, je sais que tu as besoin d'être Chat Noir, tu me l'as déjà dis, mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'être Ladybug, si je pouvais j'aimerai ne plus mettre ce costume. Alors va vers Marinette, au contraire, je serai heureuse de savoir qu'enfin tu m'oublies pour une personne qui sera vraiment là pour toi."

Elle le repoussa lentement, en lui faisant un petit sourire, montrant à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pas loin des lèvres mais pas assez prêt pour que ça soit vraiment intime.

"Bonne soirée Chat Noir."

Elle le quitta, n'ayant rien de plus à lui dire, mais surtout elle savait que si elle restait plus longtemps, elle finirait par dire qui elle était vraiment.

Du côté de Chat Noir, ce dernier était heureux et même temps un peu amer. Surtout en voyant à quel point sa partenaire se dénigrait en disant qu'elle n'existe pas sans Papillon. Mais il ferait en sorte qu'elle pense autrement d'elle, que ça soit en civil ou en costume. Et même s'il avait très envie de voir Marinette, il se retenait parce qu'il devait lui laisser un peu le temps de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait et aussi peut être réalisé que peut être Chat Noir allait la draguer, mais il allait faire en sorte qu'il ne la courtise pas de la même façon que sa coccinelle.

Il alla la voir que le lendemain soir, en ayant pris soin d'envoyer Plagg dans la journée pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Bon son argent de poche allait y passer en fromage mais il avait besoin de savoir l'état d'esprit de sa princesse avant d'aller la voir. Il se rendit le soir sur le balcon de sa belle qui semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Il se mit sur la garde de son balcon.

"Bonsoir Princesse."

Marinette regarda vers Chat Noir, depuis la veille, elle n'avait fait que penser à son partenaire et aussi un peu à Adrien. Elle avait définitivement fait une croix sur le mannequin en lui avouant ses sentiments et en lui demandant de la quitter. Et puis il était avec Kagami, alors elle n'avait plus aucune chance face à l'escrimeuse qui était parfaite selon elle. Son partenaire avait toujours été là pour elle que ça soit en civil ou en héroïne. Elle l'avait déjà pensée que s'il y avait pas eu Adrien, elle serait tombée amoureuse de Chat Noir. Et au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dis la veille, elle avait envie de se laisser aller à ce qu'il lui proposait, elle savait que comme avec Luka elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais elle ne pourrait pas non plus lui dire pour Ladybug, mais au moins, elle serait soutenu par lui une fois en costume. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

"Bonsoir Chat Noir. Tu te ballades ?

-Un peu, mais je venais te voir aussi."

Marinette fit mine d'être étonné de l'entendre dire ça.

"Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre.

-Libre ? Euh pour faire quoi ?

-Une petite ballade."

Chat Noir lui tendit la main pour l'emmener faire une ballade dans Paris. Elle se laissa porter contre lui, lui faisant totalement confiance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était porté par le héros en noir, mais elle appréciait de se sentir contre lui, de sentir son corps musclé bouger tout en souplesse. Elle regarda à peine la ville, étant concentré sur le visage de son partenaire qui semblait sérieux, un sérieux comme elle le lui avait rarement vu. Bizarrement, elle préférait le voir plus insouciant, plus rieur. Elle ne fit attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrêter. Il l'avait emmené sur le toit du musée au Trocadéro, pour admirer la Tour Eiffel. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener dans un endroit où elle allait en tant que Ladybug, mais en tant que Marinette, il savait qu'elle venait souvent s'asseoir sur les marches de l'endroit pour son inspiration, et pour une fois, il voulait qu'elle le voie d'un peu plus haut.

Elle alla vers le bord mais pas trop puis regarda la Tour Eiffel. Elle sourit, ayant peu l'habitude de voir la dame de fer sous cet angle et surtout sans son costume. Chat Noir se mit à côté d'elle, et la prit doucement contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, sa tête étant sous celle de son chaton, ayant la tête prêt de sa clochette, qu'elle s'amusa à bouger du bout des doigts. Chat Noir la laissa faire, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille aussi détendu et se laisser aller comme ça. Il sourit et lui caressa l'épaule du bout de sa main griffu, faisant attention à ses griffes. Il était tout en douceur avec sa princesse. Rien à voir avec sa Lady. Il se l'était promis, il serait la douceur et la tendresse que sa princesse avait besoin.

Le silence régna un moment entre eux mais il n'était pas gêné au contraire, il semblait apaiser les deux adolescents. Chat Noir câlinait tendrement sa princesse, semblant presque attendre le moment où elle le repousserait mais elle ne le fit pas, au contraire, elle se collait de plus en plus à lui. Il se demanda un moment si elle n'avait pas froid.

"Tu as froid ? Tu veux rentrer ?

-No…non, je suis bien là. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis bien Chat Noir. Il y avait Luka aussi avant, mais il m'a abandonné. Il me reste plus que toi.

-Luka ne t'a pas abandonné. Il est toujours ton ami, même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

-Ca change rien au faite, que tu es le seul à être prêt de moi. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que mes amis resteront longtemps prêts de moi quand ils sauront pour Luka et la façon dont j'ai repoussé Adrien. Je ne suis pas la fille bien qu'ils pensent tous. Je leur mens tout le temps, je suis jamais là quand ils en ont besoin. Non tu es bien le seul qui accepte encore ma compagnie."

Chat Noir se rendit à quel point Marinette était mal. Le poids de ses responsabilités la rendait plus sombre encore et allait vraiment en faire la proie idéale pour le Papillon, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il allait devoir faire beaucoup pour elle, et pas qu'avec son masque, Adrien allait devoir agir aussi, mais de loin, de très loin et surtout faire en sorte que l'entourage de Marinette ne l'abandonne pas.

"Et puis cet Adrien, il ne doit déjà plus t'en vouloir de d'être emporter contre lui.

-Surement, de toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait à moi, il a Kagami. Elle est la petite amie parfaite pour lui. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. C'est pour ça que je ne l'aimais pas au début, mais j'ai fini par me faire une raison. Kagami est celle qu'il faut à Adrien, la preuve, ils sont ensemble, et ils sont très heureux."

Chat Noir fut surpris d'entendre ça. Depuis quand il sortait avec Kagami ? Il avait repoussé finalement la jeune fille. Justement ils se ressemblaient trop pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle, et puis il avait toujours Ladybug en tête ou encore Marinette. Mais il comprit enfin les paroles que la jeune fille lui avait criées quand elle avait hurlé sur lui. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui reprochait d'être heureux et pas elle. Il se demandait combien de ses amis pensaient la même chose. Il allait devoir démentir la chose, avant de s'occuper de Marinette sous sa forme civil, pour le moment, il était Chat Noir, et Chat Noir n'a aucune petite amie, et justement veut se rapprocher de Marinette.

"Je pense qu'il loupe quelque chose, je pense au contraire que tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse Marinette.

-Et Ladybug ?"

Marinette savait déjà ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son alter égo, mais elle devait faire celle qui ne savait rien.

"Ladybug et moi, nous serons toujours amis. Je ne veux plus lui imposer mes sentiments, avec ses nouvelles responsabilités elle n'a pas besoin d'un amoureux transi qui pourrait la distraire, au contraire, elle a besoin d'un ami sur qui elle peut se reposer.

-Mais et toi ? Ca te convient ?

-Oui, maintenant que tout est clair entre nous deux. J'ai décidé de laisser une chance à une autre de peut être faire une entrée dans mon cœur si elle le veut bien.

-Ah euh… elle en a de la chance cette fille."

Marinette savait très bien qui était la fille en question, mais Chat Noir l'avait dit à Ladybug pas à elle et donc elle devait faire en sorte d'être étonné.

"De la chance, je ne sais pas, vu que je suis un signe de malchance, mais vu sa maladresse, je pense que ça pourrait lui apporter chance.

-Si elle est maladroite, tu risque de devoir jouer les chevaliers souvent avec elle.

-Oh mais ça me dérange pas. A mes yeux elle est une princesse qui vaut largement que je sois son chevalier en armure."

Il souriait tendrement en regardant la métisse. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il disait, et était admiratif de voir à quel point la jeune fille était capable de cacher le faite qu'elle savait qu'il parlait d'elle. Sous ce ciel parisien et sous la lumière de la Tour Eiffel, il approcha doucement son visage d'elle, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, lui laissant le choix de refuser le baiser, mais elle se colla encore plus à lui, et sembla chercher avoir plus à travers le baiser. Il la prit contre lui, passant ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille si fragile.

A suivre…

Kikou, pour une fois je vous laisse sur une note joyeuse, enfin je l'espère. Maintenant j'ai besoin de vous et de vos commentaires. J'ai l'impression avec ce chapitre, d'avoir fait de Marinette une vraie girouette amoureuse avec Chat Noir, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Et aussi sur ce que vous pensez du chapitre tout court. J'ai déjà des idées pour la suite et surtout sur un autre semi reveal mais quand le mettre je ne sais pas encore. Je sais que je ne poste pas souvent, mais entre le boulot et la vie de couple pas toujours facile de tout mettre ensemble. Et surtout que j'ai un gros soucis pour écrire, j'ai toujours les idées qui pointes quand je suis soit au boulot ou bien en plein conduite, alors imaginé comment je suis frustré quand je suis devant mon pc pour tenté de retrouvé les idées que j'ai eu dans la journée. Voila c'était la minute ou je me plaignais mais je ferai vite pour le prochain chapitre.

Kizu.


	7. Chat Noir se fait prendre la patte dans

Auteur: Toujours Syt the Evil Angel

Disclaimers: Malgrès le confinement, Thomas Astruc ne veut toujours pas me donner Chat Noir pas grave. De plus la chanson présente ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Reviews invité: Mel merci pour ta reviews elle m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Chapitre 7 : Chat Noir se faire prendre la patte dans le sac

Deux mois avait passé depuis leur premier baiser sur le toit du musée sur la place du Trocadéro et depuis ce moment Marinette semblait être redevenu elle-même, toujours un peu tête en l'air, mais elle semblait plus sereine. Le lycée était un peu compliqué pour elle, mais grâce à Chat Noir, elle avait retrouvé un équilibre sentimental qui la mettait loin des tentatives de Papillon de l'akumatisé. Même en costume, Ladybug semblait plus sereine, les attaques duraient de moins en moins longtemps.

Chat Noir de son côté veillait sur la jeune fille, et il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie, ils passaient des soirées à se câliner sur son balcon ou bien à regarder des vidéos sur l'ordinateur de la jeune fille. Souvent Chat Noir ramenait des animés qu'il ne pouvait pas voir chez lui, et profitait d'être avec sa petite amie pour les voir. Seuls les parents de la jeune fille étaient au courant de leur couple, bien que le père de Marinette avait mis en garde le jeune homme de ne pas blesser à nouveau le cœur de sa petite fille, ce qu'il lui promit, tant qu'il serait en vie, personne ne ferait de mal à Marinette.

Marinette n'aurait pas cru que deux mois avant, qu'elle se serait laisser aller avec son partenaire tel qu'elle le faisait, parfois l'ombre de Chat Blanc revenait dans son esprit, se disant qu'elle allait dans ce sens. Mais son chaton savait pour ce problème, et il devait surement penser que n'était pas celle dont lui avait parlé Ladybug dans sa lettre. Parfois elle avait envie de demander à Bunix qui avait dit la vérité à Chat Noir pour elle, mais elle se retenait, se disant que le temps ne devait pas être trop alterné. En tout cas, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Chat Noir soit si câlin et si tendre une fois en couple, il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui draguait la super héroïne, mais dans un sens ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait besoin de ça, bien sur, Luka le lui avait donné aussi, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sentiment de confiance quelle partageait avec le super héros et rien que ça, la libérait du poids des mensonges sur sa double identité. Mais en même temps, elle lui mentait aussi en ne lui disant pas qu'elle était sa partenaire, mais au moins en cas d'akumatisation, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui sortir d'excuse pour se cacher, il la laissait une fois sur qu'elle était en sécurité.

Du côté d'Adrien, ces deux mois était heureux et en même temps, un peu dur, il veillait sur la jeune fille de loin dans sa forme civil, le faite de ne pas être dans la même classe aidait un peu. Il pouvait voir que son sourire était plus réel, et qu'elle était beaucoup moins tendu. Bon il avait réussi à convaincre tout ses amis qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Kagami, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un. La seule personne qu'il n'avait pas prévenu était Marinette, mais ça, personne ne le savait, et tous pensait que si la jeune fille avait retrouvé le sourire c'était qu'elle croyait avoir le terrain libre, puisque personne n'était au courant de la crise de nerf qu'elle avait eu envers le mannequin.

D'un autre côté quand il combattait avec sa Lady, il voyait à quel point elle se coupait en deux au niveau de sa personnalité, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne. Elle ne le repoussait plus dès qu'il était trop tactile avec elle, au contraire, elle semblait comprendre que c'était juste le temps du combat, en toute amitié, et qu'elle attendait un peu ces contacts. Il prenait ce rapprochement comme positif. Et pour le rôle de gardienne, il ne lui en avait pas demandé plus, mais il avait déjà revu MultiMousse à plusieurs reprise et connaissant un peu la façon d'utiliser les amalgames, il se doutait que Marinette devait user du Miraculous du renard en plus pour pas qu'il ne se doute pas que MultiMousse était Ladybug, il était inquiet quand elle faisait appel à son autre coté héroïque mais heureusement pour eux, c'était assez rare, mais quand ça arrivait, il retrouvait sa petite amie totalement épuisée. Et dans ces cas là, il était encore plus câlin comme pour pouvoir lui donner des forces.

Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire qu'il savait pour elle, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux sa petite amie, il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle découvre son identité à lui en premier avant qu'il lui dise qu'il savait pour elle.

Il était en cours de science quand une nouvelle attaque se fit entendre, il savait que Marinette était en pause, et qu'à ce moment là, elle le passait dans une classe vide pour travailler sur ses croquis ou encore sur ses devoirs de gardienne si elle était seule. Il sorti de sa classe en prétextant une envie pressante, et alla se transformer dans une pièce vide, pour sortir par la fenêtre. Il arriva le premier devant l'akumatiser qui était assez colorisé, ses cheveux formaient une clé de sol et il tenait une baguette dans la main comme un chef d'orchestre.

Bon il n'avait pas eu de mal à arriver vite devant le nouveau super vilain, vu qu'il se trouvait sur le toit du lycée, et de ce qu'il comprenait c'était un prof de musique qui s'était fait décrier par ses élèves parce qu'il devait surement être tellement mauvais compositeur qu'il avait pas percé et n'était bon que pour être dans un lycée. Il arrivait à esquiver les attaques qu'il lui lançait de sa baguette, mais il avait vu le résultat sur quelque pauvre victime qu'il entendait chanter plus ou moins faux, et surtout dire ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond d'eux même. Dans un saut pour éviter une nouvelle attaque, il vit du coin de l'œil Marinette qui sortait d'une salle de classe surement pour aller se transformer, mais il ne fut pas le seul à la voir, le Chef D'orchestre vu que c'était son nom de super vilain (NDA : oui je sais je suis hyper nulle pour les noms de vilain et alors lol), l'avait vu aussi et allait l'attaquer, mais Chat Noir ne pouvait pas laisser sa princesse se faire attaquer ainsi, et peut être dévoiler son identité. Il bondit vers elle et au moment de la prendre dans ses bras il se prit le jet dans le dos. Il grimaça et s'enfuis avec sa belle loin du lycée pour qu'elle soit à l'abri. Il ne sut pas à quoi c'était du mais il réussi à rester silencieux mais l'effet de la magie du super vilain finit par le faire chanter aussi. Et pour une fois il avait l'esprit clair mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa bouche de bouger.

Si jamais t'oublies nos premiers regards  
Tout ce qu'on s'est dit sur ton balcon le soir

Si jamais la vie n'est pas d'mon côté  
Ne veut pas de nous, non, ne veut plus jouer  
On se perdra, c'est sûr mais jamais longtemps  
On se retrouvera, j'suis sûr comme un jeu d'enfant  
On se perdra pour sûr mais avec le temps  
On se donnera, c'est sûr comme dans nos jeux d'antan

Je suis tombé, tombé, tombé  
Je suis touché, bravo ma Lady tu as gagné  
Je n'suis qu'un fou, un fou à enfermer, je suis tombé, je suis tombé  
Je suis tombé, tombé, tombé  
Je suis touché, bravo ma reine tu as gagné  
Je n'suis qu'un fou, un fou à enfermer, je suis tombé, je suis tombé

Si jamais t'as peur, aies confiance en moi  
J'prendrai ta douleur, tu verras, ça ira  
Si jamais tu doutes j'te fais la promesse  
De garder sur ta route, les mots, la tendresse  
On se perdra, c'est sûr mais jamais longtemps  
On se retrouvera, j'suis sûr comme un jeu d'enfant  
On se perdra pour sûr mais avec le temps  
On se donnera, c'est sûr comme dans nos jeux d'antan

Je suis tombé, tombé, tombé  
Je suis touché, bravo ma lady tu as gagné  
Je n'suis qu'un fou, un fou à enfermer, je suis tombé, je suis tombé  
Je suis tombé, tombé, tombé  
Je suis touché, bravo ma lady tu as gagné  
Je n'suis qu'un fou, un fou à enfermer, je suis tombé, je suis tombé

Si jamais t'oublies, si jamais t'as peur  
C'est jamais fini, non, il est là le bonheur  
Si jamais t'oublies, si jamais t'as peur  
C'est jamais fini, non, non

Je suis tombé, tombé, tombé  
Je suis touché, bravo ma lady tu as gagné  
Je n'suis qu'un fou, un fou à enfermer, je suis tombé, je suis tombé  
Je suis tombé, tombé, tombé  
Je suis touché, bravo ma lady tu as gagné  
Je n'suis qu'un fou, un fou à enfermer, je suis tombé, je suis tombé  
Je suis tombé, tombé, tombé  
Je suis touché, bravo ma lady tu as gagné  
Je n'suis qu'un fou, un fou à enfermer, je suis tombé, je suis tombé

Marinette n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre, qu'elle se sentit soulevée. Elle était sortit de la salle de classe où elle faisait de la couture pour se transformer, et d'un coup elle était dans les bras de son copain qui était muet, ce qui n'était pas son genre, au contraire à chaque fois qu'un akumatisé débarquait et qu'il la mettait en lieu sur, elle avait droit à des compliments et des petits mots doux, mais là rien. Il semblait même souffrir un peu, mais il fini par ouvrir la bouche mais ce n'était pas pour lui faire des compliments, au contraire, il s'était mis à chanter. Au début c'était mignon, il parlait de leur relation mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne l'appelait jamais « ma lady », mais « princesse ». Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Il savait pour elle. Il savait qui elle était, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il la mettait toujours à l'abri seule, c'était pour qu'elle se transforme. Quand elle comprit, elle le fusilla du regard quand il la posa dans un endroit sur.

"Je ne sais pas si tu peux parler, mais une fois tout ça fini, on aura une discussion mon chaton, et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler. Ce soir chez moi et pas pour des animés."

Elle se transforma devant lui et ne le voyant pas si surpris de ça, elle avait la certitude qu'il savait. Elle alla se battre avec l'akumatisé, Chat Noir derrière elle qui se faisait tout petit, mais bien présent pour la soutenir. Une fois le combat fini, et leur « bien joué » habituel. Ladybug lui rappela leur rendez vous du soir et le quitta fâchée.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, rien ne réussi à dérider Marinette qui pour tout le monde était de mauvaise humeur. Même Alya ne sut ce qui avait pu se passer durant le combat de l'akumatiser. Elle se dit que ça devait être en relation avec Adrien, vu que ce dernier semblait se faire tout petit, et restait dans son coin, comme un enfant pris en faute qui n'a pas envie de se faire gronder.

Le soir venu, Chat Noir arriva sur le balcon de sa belle avec un bouquet de fleur d'œillet blanc et rouge, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était sincère avec elle.

Marinette était sur son balcon, debout et semblait toujours énervée, sa kwami a ses côtés, n'ayant plus de raison de se cacher du super héros. Chat Noir tendit son bouquet mais il vit qu'il faisait un flop en ne la voyant pas tenté de le prendre. Il baissa sa main mais garda le bouquet.

"Euh ma princesse ….

-Tiens c'est plus « ma lady ». C'est bizarre comme tu changes vite de surnom."

Chat Noir soupira, il portait bien la poisse. Et la il allait devoir être convainquant s'il voulait avoir encore une petite amie avant de rentrer chez lui ce soir.

"Marinette, pourquoi tu m'en veux exactement ? Parce que je sais que tu es Ladybug ou parce que je ne te l'ai pas dis ?

-Les deux bien sur ! Tu savais mes peurs vis-à-vis de Chat Blanc et tu savais pourquoi ! Et je découvre que tu sais pour ma double identité et tu sembles t'en moquer totalement ! Je ne veux pas devoir te combattre à nouveau et ça arrivera si on est ensemble ! "

Marinette semblait un peu hystérique et complètement perdu mais aussi un peu trahi par celui qu'elle aime. Chat Noir s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras tendrement.

"Princesse. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes justement à cause de Chat Blanc. Je savais que si tu découvrais que je savais pour toi, tu aurais peur pour nous et que tu deviendrais à nouveau une cible pour le Papillon. Tu dois me faire confiance tout comme j'ai confiance en toi. Depuis que je sais pour toi, je n'ai rien fait pour que tu penses que j'étais au courant. Je te l'ai dis, je suis là pour donner la tendresse à Marinette et être le bras armé de Ladybug, et ça ne changera pas. Et cela même si tu sais que je sais pour toi. Vous restez deux personnes différente pour moi, parce que toi tu le veux. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu changeais complètement quand on combattait. Au contraire, tu me fais encore plus confiance qu'avant, alors ne change rien, parce que je ne changerai rien non plus."

Marinette soupira, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre son Chaton quand il était dans cet état.

"Depuis quand tu sais ?

-Depuis que tu t'es effondrée et que tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi alors que j'allais me détransformer. Tu m'as appelé « Chaton » surement par habitude et ça m'as mis la puce à l'oreille et puis Plagg a tellement cherché à me faire croire que ce n'était pas toi que s'en est devenu une évidence. Et puis je t'ai vu te transformer et détransformer plusieurs fois depuis. Mais j'étais inquiet quand tu faisais appel à MultiMousse. Tu sais à quel point faire des amalgames nous épuise, et quand tu fais appel au miraculous de la souris c'est encore pire. Alors oui, je suis encore plus câlin ces jours là, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir quand même.

-Non bien sur que non. Mais je pensais avoir été assez prudente, mais c'est vrai que ce jour là, j'étais déboussolée. Entre Luka qui me quittait, ma dispute avec Adrien et toi qui venais me secourir d'un nouvel akuma, je crois que mon cerveau à fait un arrêt et que je me suis mise en mode auto.

-Je ne t'en veux pas ma princesse. A ta place j'aurai surement craqué bien plutôt. Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois ma princesse, mais tu es humaine et tu as des limites comme tout le monde. Regarde maitre Fu qui a vécu seul toute sa vie pour protéger les miraculous, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Alors tu m'en veux toujours ?"

Chat Noir regardait sa petite amie avec une bouille toute triste, une vraie tête de chaton qui veut se faire pardonner.

"Arrête de faire cette tête de chaton battu, Chaton. Et oui je te pardonne, seulement parce que tu tenue ta promesse envers Ladybug de ne pas avoir cherché qui j'étais sous le masque. Et puis, je me sens bien avec toi. Maintenant je sais que je n'aurais plus rien à te cacher et bizarrement, je me sens encore mieux. Merci Chaton."

Elle se laissa aller contre son petit ami, se détendant totalement avec pour la première fois. Ce fut presque un choc pour Chat Noir de la sentir ainsi contre lui. Mais il resserra son étreinte comme pour ne pas la perdre, ce qui n'avait pas été loin de l'être.

La jeune fille se détacha de son petit ami pour prendre le bouquet de fleur de ses mains et aller le mettre dans un vase.

"Ca serait dommage qu'elle soient abimées, surtout qu'elles sont magnifique.

-Elles sont comme toi ma princesse."

Marinette rougit sous le compliment, elle avait du mal avec eux surtout venant de Chat Noir. Elle posa le vase sur son bureau quand elle sentit des bras venir autour de sa taille et des lèvres venir taquiner son cou. Elle savait que c'était la façon que son partenaire avait de se rassurer qu'elle était là. Il le faisait souvent quand elle faisait des amalgames et maintenant elle comprenait un peu plus pourquoi il devenait si tactile et possessif. Il avait peur de ne pas la revoir, et cela fit un coup au cœur de la jeune fille de voir à quel point elle comptait pour son partenaire. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il était si dépendant d'elle à ce point. Parfois elle se demandait quelle vie était celle du jeune homme pour qu'il soit si apeuré qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Elle savait qu'il avait une vie assez solitaire malgré qu'il ait des amis, mais que sa famille le tenait dans un cercle assez stricte et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Elle le voyait bien que parfois il était en décalage totale quand ils regardaient certain animé qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance mais que lui découvrait totalement. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je suis là Chaton. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. "

Le super héros sembla se détendre et lui rendit son baiser. Il resta avec elle un long moment, la câlinant comme il le faisait toujours. Ce soir la, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup mais de simple geste faisait beaucoup pour la jeune fille qui finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son petit ami. Ce dernier la mis au lit et la quitta pour rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain soir il revint voir la jeune fille, en ayant pris soin de l'avoir surveillé de loin dans la journée sous sa forme civil et ayant vu qu'elle était soucieuse quand même. Il arriva sur le balcon avec quelques douceurs au chocolat pour sa douce et des cookies pour sa kwamie. Une fois avec sa petite amie et après l'avoir embrassé et donné les cadeaux qu'il avait pour elle, il la prit contre lui pour ne pas la lâcher.

"Alors ma princesse, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Bien sur, même si parfois je préfèrerais être avec toi.

-Je sais bien ma princesse, mais tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Et on sait tout les deux que si moi je sais c'est juste par malchance si on peut dire. Et promis je ferais en sorte d'essayer de ne pas te donner d'indice sur ma personne civil, enfin pas volontairement bien sur."

Voir son chaton s'amuser de sa mise en garde ainsi fit du bien à Marinette car elle savait que même s'il le disait sur un ton amusé, il était très sérieux dans ses propos.

"Mais je sais pas pourquoi mes moustaches me disent que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Tu n'as pas de moustache Chaton. Mais c'est vrai que je suis inquiète. Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes pour mes 2 identités, j'ai peur que Chat Blanc n'arrive. Si seulement j'avais pu retrouver la tablette de Maitre Fu, je pourrais nous faire nos potions de transformations et peut être en savoir plus sur les pouvoir du Papillon. Mais sans elle je n'ai plus les informations du livre des miraculous.

-De quoi tu parles Marinette ?"

Chat Noir était un peu perdu dans ce que disait sa petite amie, il n'avait jamais su d'où venait les potions, vu que Maitre Fu les lui donnait directement durant leur cours de chinois qu'il avait chez lui. Même si les cours que lui donnait leur maitre étaient un peu différents de ceux qu'il avait en tant normale. Ce dernier devait lui dire pourquoi mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le faire.

"J'ai découvert qu'une personne de ma classe de 3eme avait un livre écrit en chinois ancien et dedans il parlait des miraculous et de leur pouvoir ainsi que des ingrédients qu'il fallait pour faire les potions. On n'a pas pu garder le livre, parce la personne en question c'était retrouvé puni chez lui pour l'avoir perdu, alors pour qu'il puisse revenir au collège, j'ai rendu le livre à son père, Mr Agreste, tu te souviens de notre bataille contre le collectionneur. Le livre qu'il avait perdu c'était celui là, avec Maitre Fu on pensait que puisque le livre lui avait appartenu, il devait être le Papillon, mais avec le Collectionneur, on a vu que ce n'était pas possible. Mais même si j'avais le livre, je pourrais pas le lire, je suis nulle en chinois et encore plus en chinois ancien. Dans la tablette, Maitre Fu avait mis des aides pour la traduction."

Chat Noir écouta la jeune fille et se tendit un peu en se souvenant du passage avec le livre, il avait enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, c'était sa douce qui lui avait pris, s'il avait su à ce moment à quel point le livre était important, il aurait tout fait pour le lui rendre.

"Je vais tout faire pour que tu ai ce livre Marinette.

-Quoi mais t'es fou, je viens de te le dire, même si je l'ai, je ne pourrais pas le lire.

-Toi non, mais moi oui. Je te l'ai déjà que je savais parler plusieurs langue, et il se trouve que Maitre Fu m'a enseigné le chinois ancien, surement dans un cas pareil. Je vais aller récupérer le livre, le ramener ici, et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te le traduire.

-Mais Chaton, tu vas devoir faire un acte illégal pour ça tu le sais.

-Et alors, si c'est pour battre Papillon, je suis prêt à le faire et puis, on sait bien que les chats son chapardeur. C'est un rôle taillé pour moi. Je te promets que je ferai attention.

-De toute façon, quoique je dise tu feras qu'à ta tête. Bon d'accord je te laisse faire, mais promet moi que tu ne feras rien de dangereux.

-Je te le promets ma princesse. Et puis je n'ai pas envie que Ladybug me tombe dessus et me dispute, tu sais qu'elle peut faire très peur quand elle est en colère."

La référence à son double fit sourire Marinette, elle resta un peu plus dans les bras de son amoureux.

"Et si on oubliait tout ça ce soir et qu'on regardait un animé.

-Avec plaisir ma princesse."

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et la laissa leur mettre de quoi les occuper, bien qu'une partie de son esprit fût occupé à comment prendre le livre des miraculous qui était présent dans le coffre de son père.

A Suivre…

Kikou, Voila enfin la suite, désolé d'avoir mis du temps à le sortir, mais j'ai buggué sur un passage et surtout comment le finir. Sachez que c'est avec la chanson de ce chapitre que j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fanfic. A force de l'entendre très régulièrement au boulot, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu l'image de Chat Noir qui la chantait à Marinette, surtout que ça lui correspond très bien. Bien sur j'ai un peu modifié les parole de pour que ça colle un peu plus mais sachez que même la version original passe à l'aise.

Bon je sais encore un reveal dans ce chapitre, je n'arrête pas. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre va arriver mais en tout cas, sachez que la fin risque d'arriver d'assez vite je pense. Mais bon si j'arrive à faire ce que j'ai en tête, je devrais le faire en 2 chapitres. Je pense que si vous faites attention au titre des chapitre vous verrez une certain cohérence, ce qui fait que je galère à trouver les titre de chapitre. Je suis maso avec moi-même. Allez je vous laisse là, laissez moi des petits commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir.

Kizu.


	8. Ladybug voit la lumière au fond du trou

Auteur: Ca change pas, c'est marqué en haut du chapitre, Syt the Evil Angel ^^

Disclaimers: J'ai tout tenté mais impossible de les avoir, même après leur passage à New York. En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir les autres films et la saison 4 lol.

Note: Petit mot en fin de chapitre ^^

**Chapitre 8 : Ladybug voit la lumière au fond de son trou.**

Adrien rentra chez lui, pensant toujours à ce que lui avait dit Marinette sur le livre de son père. S'il avait su à l'époque qu'il était si important, il aurait surement appuyé beaucoup plus la théorie sur laquelle son père était le Papillon. Parce qu'avec du recul pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que leur ennemi était son père. Et Nathalie devait surement le savoir et même être Mayura. Il connaissait le dévouement de la jeune femme pour son père, au point qu'il avait cru à un moment qu'elle pourrait être celle qui lui permettrait de faire son deuil, mais à l'anniversaire de la disparition de sa mère, son père avait semblé être insulté qu'il puisse refaire sa vie avec une autre que sa mère. Maintenant que l'hypothèse que son père était leur ennemi, il comprenait sa réaction face à sa "bénédiction". Il allait faire revenir sa mère et même si lui aussi voulait la revoir, il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'avait fait son père pour elle. Et maintenant qu'il savait tout ça, il savait que Chat Blanc ne viendrait jamais car il avait du découvrir tout ça d'un coup et non à tête reposée comme maintenant.

Maintenant il lui fallait un plan pour récupérer le livre et aussi faire en sorte que son père soit obnubilé par lui le temps que sa princesse arrive avec les renforts. Enfin renforts s'il s'en occupait parce qu'il savait que ça ne serait pas sa Lady qui allait le faire vu que tout le monde avait été découvert sauf Bunix. Mais bon, il avait déjà une idée de comment faire pour avoir la meilleure personne avec eux. Et cela même si Ladybug ne serait pas d'accord avec la personne qu'il avait en tête. Mais il était le meilleur choix pour eux et puis s'il ne se trompait pas, il savait pour eux, vu les regards qu'il avait vu poser sur sa copine.

Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à rédiger un mot pour sa Lady qu'il glisserait dans le livre une fois qu'il l'aurait récupérer et se mis à chercher quelque chose dans un placard. Plagg qui trouvait son porteur trop silencieux depuis leur retour, alla voir ce qu'il trafiquait. Il l'avait vu écrire et maintenant, il semblait chercher quelque chose qu'il sembla trouver assez vite.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais Adrien. Tu sembles silencieux et soucieux.

-Je prépare un plan pour battre le Papillon.

-Mais on ne sait même pas qui c'est.

-Je sais qui il est. C'est mon père. »

En disant cela, Adrien devint amer.

« Mais, je croyais que ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais je suis sur que c'est lui. Et puis Marinette et moi avons bien réussi à détourner l'attention sur nos identités, pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis, tu as vu le livre comme moi, s'il sait s'en servir, on est foutu. On doit récupérer le livre et le faire tomber en même temps, on n'aura pas de meilleure occasion de le faire. Donc oui c'est peut être fou ce que je veux faire, mais c'est la meilleur idée que j'ai. Et tu vas m'aider Plagg.

-Quoi ? Mais non, mais c'est du délire Adrien, et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Tu apporteras le livre à Marinette et ensuite tu iras voir Luka.

-Quoi ? Le bellâtre à la guitare ? Pourquoi je devrais aller le voir ?

\- Parce qu'il va porter la bague de Chat Noir le temps que j'occupe mon père.

\- Quoi mais il est hors de question qu'il soit mon porteur !

-Ca sera juste le temps qu'il arrive avec Marinette, et pour être sur que mon père ne puisse pas avoir ton miraculous. Ça sera pour quelque heure au plus. Et puis, il sera le renfort, tu pourras peut être revoir ton pote Sass.

-Sass n'est pas mon pote, bon je m'entends bien avec lui, mais rien de plus, comme avec n'importe quel autre kwami.

-Et puis si tout ce passe bien, ce soir Noroo et Duusu seront avec nous enfin libre.

-Bon d'accord, si tu insistes autant, mais avant ça, tu vas faire comment pour prendre le livre, il est dans un coffre caché derrière un tableau.

-Je compte faire du grand Chat Noir. »

Plagg se demandait ce que comptait faire son porteur, il lui faisait un peu peur quand il se comportait en Chat Noir sans la bague, ça voulait dire qu'il allait faire une grande bêtise. Mais bon si ça voulais dire du chaos, il était qui pour l'en empêcher.

Une fois qu'Adrien fut près ayant trouvé ce dont il avait besoin. Il fit venir Plagg dans sa poche et alla tranquillement dans le bureau de son père, sachant que normalement il n'y était pas pour le moment. Il entra dans son bureau et une fois devant le tableau il s'excusa de devoir le détruire et il regarda vers la caméra présente, faisant un sourire à la Chat Noir avant de se transformer devant celle-ci en continuant de la regarder. Une fois en tenue, il enclencha son cataclysme pour détruire le tableau mais aussi la porte du coffre fort pour prendre le livre. Il s'enfuit par la fenêtre pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il mit le mot pour sa princesse dans le livre avant de se détransformer.

« Allez Plagg à toi de jouer. »

Il retira sa bague qu'il donna à son kwami ainsi que le livre, et un peu de camembert pour le recharger un peu, et il le laissa partir. Une fois le kwami partit, Adrien mit une chevalière à sa main qui ressemblait beaucoup à son miraculous caché et qui pourrait faire illusion le temps que les renforts arrivent.

Gabriel qui se trouvait devant le cercueil de verre de sa femme, fut alerté que quelque chose se passait dans son bureau. Il prit sa tablette pour avoir accès aux caméras du manoir et voyant que le tableau de son bureau détruit ainsi que la porte du coffre, il se demanda qui avait pu faire cela. Quand il arriva sur le passage de Chat Noir qui cataclysmait le tableau, il continua de remonter la vidéo et comprendre comment il avait pu entrer chez lui sans avertir les alarmes. Mais ce qu'il vit le glaça un instant. L'un de ses ennemies n'était autre que son propre fils. Il lui avait pourtant laissé le choix de lui dire, et il lui avait mentit en lui disant rien. Il serra tellement fort sa tablette que l'écran se fissura. Il appela Nathalie et lui demanda de faire en sorte que son fils ne sorte pas du manoir. La secrétaire fut surprise du ton de son patron, mais elle lui obéit, elle alla voir Adrien, pour le prévenir que tout ses rendez-vous avaient été annulés et qu'il était interdit de sortie, ordre de son père. La secrétaire fut surprise de ne pas voir le jeune homme se rebeller contre cette subite punition sans aucun motif, au contraire il la regarda avec presque un air de défi avant de lui demander.

« Mon père va-t-il venir me voir pour m'expliquer un tel changement? Ou bien je vais devoir attendre son bon vouloir à ce que je ne sois qu'un objet qu'il utilise comme il veut? Ou bien il est en train de demander à Nooro de le transformer pour venir m'affronter comme le lâche qu'il est devenu, Mayura? »

Adrien regardait la secrétaire avec des yeux rempli de défi, voulant voir sa réaction au nom de Nooro et de Mayura, elle sembla surprise qu'il en sache autant et qu'il ait tout découvert, mais elle se reprit très vite et fit celle qui ne comprenait pas de quoi le jeune homme parlait.

« Ce n'est pas grave Nathalie, de toute façon, mon père ne viendra peut être pas me voir sans être sur que je sois à sa merci, mais il oublie que j'ai grandis, et que j'ai moi aussi quelqu'un à protéger, même s'il en ignore tout de son existence, je ne le laisserai ni lui, ni vous lui faire du mal. »

Il congédia la secrétaire juste après ça comme l'aurait fait son père, pour la première fois, Nathalie voyait en quoi Adrien était le fils de Gabriel, il pouvait devenir aussi froid que lui mais en plus dangereux parce que dans ses yeux il y avait une flamme montrant qu'il était prêt à se battre de toute ses forces pour ne rien perdre. Nathalie alla voir son patron pour lui narrer ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec l'adolescent, et cela ne fit que confirmer la vidéo comme quoi son fils était Chat Noir.

Il confia enfin à sa secrétaire sa découverte qui compris de quoi avait voulu parler le jeune homme qui avait dû découvrir toute la vérité, mais elle se demandait comment.

Dans sa chambre, Adrien attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa petite amie et des renforts, il savait qu'elle allait l'engueuler quand elle le verrait, mais il fallait qu'il puisse détourner l'attention de son père, le temps qu'ils arrivent et puis, il en avait marre de se cacher, la vérité allait tomber et après il s'occuperait du morale de sa belle et de lui faire comprendre, qu'il serait toujours la pour elle, et cela même s'il était le fils du Papillon.

Du côté du kwami de la destruction, ce dernier pestait sur son porteur qui le faisait travailler dur, mais il comprenait aussi son envie d'en finir, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le doux Adrien pouvait devenir aussi violent, comme quoi il était vraiment un loup caché derrière un agneau, mais il connaissait assez son porteur pour savoir que cette destruction n'était présente que pour protéger ceux qui comptait pour lui et cela peut importe qui pouvait se dresser contre lui, même son propre père comme il se passait à cet instant. Il se maudissait aussi de ne pas avoir sentit la présence de Nooro dans la maison alors qu'ils étaient si proche, au contraire il était sur que le petit papillon mauve devait savoir qu'il était présent et avait tout fait pour le cacher à son porteur, il devait vraiment une fière chandelle à son ami et quand il le verrait il ferait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien. Tout à sa réflexion, il arriva chez la nouvelle gardienne et fut heureux de la voir sur sa terrasse, il fit tomber le livre devant elle. Marinette fut surprise de voir le livre tomber devant elle. Elle releva la tête pensant découvrit son petit ami, mais elle fut décontenancée de ne voir que son kwami.

« Plagg, il est arrivé quelque chose à Chat Noir?

-On peut dire ça, je ne sers que de livreur, je devais juste t'apporter le livre et ensuite je dois aller faire une autre chose, mais il t'a laissé un mot Marinette, rassure toi, il n'est pas en danger mais il ne faut pas tarder non plus, j'ignore ce qui se peux se passer, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si tu n'es pas là pour l'arrêter. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur. »

D'un coup, Marinette eut peur que Chat Blanc n'apparaisse.

« Ne me dis pas que Chat Blanc va quand même se réaliser?

-Il m'a dit que c'était impossible que cela arrive, parce qu'il savait ce qui avait du le faire devenir Chat Blanc dans cette autre ligne temporel et comme il avait découvert certaine chose bien avant, cela ne pourrait arriver. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse un acte qu'il regrette si tu ne vas pas vite le rejoindre. »

Sur cela, le kwami la laissa seule, devant aller faire sa seconde mission, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune fille de pouvoir dire autre chose. Elle prit le livre et vit qu'un papier dépassait. Elle prit le mot et découvrit une écriture qu'elle connaissait mais sur le coup, elle n'arrivait pas remettre son possesseur dessus.

_Ma chère Princesse, ma Lady, ma Marinette,_

_Je t'aime plus que tout et j'espère que toi aussi après que tu auras lu ce message. Tes soupçons sur le Papillon était exact, Gabriel Agreste est bien notre ennemi, et je sais pourquoi il veut nos Miraculous, c'est pour ramener ma mère à la vie, car depuis sa disparition, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Tu dois te demander quel est le rapport entre ma mère et Gabriel Agreste, tout simplement ma princesse, je suis son fils. Je suis le garçon qui était assis devant toi en classe de 3ème et qui ne pouvait pas t'approcher sans que tu bafouilles. J'espère que cette découverte ne te décevras pas et que tu voudras toujours de moi dans ta vie, parce que moi de mon côté je t'aimerai toujours, et que mon père soit notre ennemi ne changera rien, il ne dirigera plus ma vie comme il l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je t'attendrais dans ma chambre avec les renforts que j'ai convoqués à ta place, parce que je sais que jamais tu ne l'aurais fait, mais s'il te plait pense à prendre Sass avec toi, on pourrait en avoir besoin._

_Je t'aime ma Princesse. Ton Chaton qui te fait les yeux doux pour ne pas que tu le grondes de trop._

Il avait fait un petit dessin de chaton tout triste pour apitoyer sa petite amie. Petite amie qui était sous le choc de la découverte en comprenant que son premier amour et son petit ami ne faisait qu'un. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle allait lui faire payer une telle cachoterie, mais en même temps, avoir appris à le connaitre avec le masque lui faisait comprendre à quel point il n'était pas lui même sans. Ils allaient avoir une explication, mais une fois que tout serait fini, pour le moment, elle devait aller le rejoindre.

Elle alla dans sa chambre pour prendre le bracelet dans la Miraclebox comme le lui avait demandé son copain, se demandant à qui il pouvait avoir demandé de l'aide. Tous les anciens porteurs étaient interdits car cela pourrait être dangereux pour eux et leur famille. Mais elle ne pouvait chercher plus longtemps. Elle mit le bracelet de Sass à son poignet et se transforma pour ensuite allez chez Adrien.

Du côté de Plagg à nouveau, il arrivait enfin en vue de la péniche de la famille de Luka, il alla au hublot de sa chambre et il cogna à sa fenêtre. Luka fut surpris d'entendre du bruit à son hublot et alla ouvrir. Il fut très surpris de voir un kwami tout noir avec la bague de Chat Noir entre ses pattes.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Chat Noir a besoin de toi, tu mets la bague tu dis "Plagg transforme moi" et on va le retrouver. »

Luka sourit devant l'empressement du petit chat de la destruction. Il ferma les yeux et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Adrien et Marinette avait besoin de lui, et que ce dernier avait du avoir compris qu'il avait découvert pour eux deux. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il prit la bague et se transforma. Il avait une tenue moulante comme Adrien sauf qu'à la différence de lui, sa queue était une vraie queue féline, et que ses oreilles s'étaient allongées pour ressembler à celle d'un chat. Il ne portait pas de grelot. Dans cette tenue, on aurait put le prendre pour une panthère. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller chez le mannequin espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Adrien était assis sur son lit, regardant en direction de sa fenêtre quand son père entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Adrien se redressa et regarda son père droit dans les yeux comme le défier de faire quelque chose.

Gabriel attrapa la main de son fils qui portait son anneau pour la lui retirer brutalement. Adrien se laissa faire, sachant très bien que son père ne pourrait rien faire du bijou.

Gabriel enfila la bague à sa main et fut surpris de ne pas voir le kwami de la destruction apparaitre.

« Mais….. Tu m'as trompé! »

Il retira la bague en la jetant avec hargne au visage de son fils qui l'esquiva.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vous aurais laissé mettre la main sur Plagg si facilement? Vous faites déjà assez de mal à Nooro et à Duusu, je ne vous laisserais pas vous emparer de Plagg et de Tikki si facilement. Et même si vous arrivez à formulez votre vœux, je ne suis pas sur que mère soit heureuse de savoir ce que vous avez du faire pour la faire revenir parmi nous. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça! »

Adrien cria presque ses paroles à son père qui fut surpris de voir une telle hargne, il avait l'impression de revoir sa femme dans son fils et cela lui fit encore plus mal.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es qu'un enfant! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre la personne que l'on aime!

-Oh que si je le sais, j'ai perdu une mère, et je sais que si je perdais Marinette, elle ne voudrait pas que je fasse du mal pour la faire revenir, au contraire, elle voudrait que je sois heureux à nouveau, comme mère le voudrait pour vous. Nathalie vous aimes et elle est tellement prête à tout pour vous, qu'elle en est malade à cause de vous. »

Gabriel fut surpris des paroles de son fils, mais il était trop prêt du but pour tout laisser tomber. Il sorti en enfermant son fils dans sa chambre qui souffla une fois son père partit. Il n'aurait pas cru que la confrontation serait si compliquée. Il espérait que Marinette et Lukas allait bientôt arriver, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir seul longtemps contre son père.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, une Ladybug un peu essoufflée arriva à sa fenêtre, et il put enfin se détendre un peu, espérant que Luka ne serait pas long à arriver mais aussi leur laissant un peu de temps pour parler. Il s'approcha de sa petite amie qui était descendu dans sa chambre et qui semblait ne pas être totalement sur d'elle.

« Alors Buguinette, tu n'es pas ravi de savoir qui je suis? »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, n'osant pas le regarder. Adrien fut surpris de la voir ainsi, pensant que finalement, savoir qu'Adrien était Chat Noir ne lui plaisait pas, il eut un petit sourire triste.

« On dirait que non, finalement, je n'aurai peut être pas du te dire qui j'étais. Tu vas vouloir rompre je suppose. Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas à ton goût sans mon masque. »

Ladybug paniqua un peu et le regarda choqué de l'entendre parler ainsi, que ce soit Adrien ou Chat Noir.

« No…. Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais voulu rapprocher Chat Noir de toi, parce que c'était impossible que les 2 garçons pour qui j'avais des sentiments pouvaient être la même personne. Et puis il y a eu Luka, et ensuite tu sais ce qui c'est passé. Dans un sens je suis contente de savoir que tu es Chat Noir, mais depuis hier tout va trop vite pour moi, je ne sais plus comment être. Savoir que tu as su pendant des mois qui j'étais et que tu m'annonces dans une lettre que tu es Chat Noir et que ton père est le Papillon, tu peux comprendre que j'ai un peu de mal, en plus tu dis que tu as trouvé du renfort et je ne vois pas de qui tu peux parler, puisque tout nos amis ont été découvert.

-Je pense qu'il parlait de moi. »

Adrien eut un léger sourire en voyant Luka bondir de sa fenêtre à sa chambre et se mettre prêt de sa Lady. Ladybug, se demandait qui pouvait être ce porteur, bon côté couleur de cheveu elle ne connaissait qu'une personne, mais pour elle c'était impossible qu'Adrien ait fait appel à cette personne.

« Merci Luka d'être venu, je savais que tu comprendrais le message, et puis tu étais le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour tout ça et surtout pour nous arrêter si on va trop loin. »

La jeune fille regarda son petit ami, elle avait vu juste, il avait fait appel à Luka Couffaine, et il lui parlait comme si c'était pas grave pour leur identité, au contraire, il l'avait appelé pour les arrêter, mais de quoi?

« De quoi tu parles Adrien?

-Marinette, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que je vais me contrôler devant mon père, même si je ne deviens pas Chat Blanc, on a besoin que quelqu'un puisse nous remettre d'aplomb si on craque, et je ne voyais personne d'autre que Luka le faire, surtout qu'il nous connait bien tout les deux. »

Ladybug allait crier en entendant Adrien l'appeler par son prénom mais Luka l'arrêta avant tout en se détransformant et rendant sa bague à Adrien qui l'enfila et donnant un morceau de fromage à Plagg.

« Marinette, pas besoin de crier sur Adrien, ça fait un moment que je sais pour vous deux. Enfin j'ai su pour toi avant lui, mais à force de vous côtoyer tout les deux, j'ai fini par comprendre, alors je crois que si je suis là, c'est pour jouer le garde fou avec Sass si j'en crois le bracelet que tu portes.

-C'est tout à fait ça Luka, et puis mon père ne pensera jamais que l'ont pourrait faire appel à l'un des anciens porteurs puisque depuis leur découverte, Marinette fait tout pour ne faire appel à aucun d'eux, sauf MultiMousse. »

Ladybug était complètement perdue, devant elle se jouait une partie pour laquelle, elle n'avait fait aucun plan et devait suivre celui d'un autre et ça la décontenançait totalement. C'était elle qui menait l'équipe en temps normal, et là, elle devait se laisser guider par son petit ami et coéquipier ainsi que par son ex qui semblait savoir plus de chose que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se demandait si d'autre personne l'avait découverte, parce que là ça devenait trop pour elle.

Adrien se tourna vers sa petite amie et la voyant en pleine réflexion, il l'a pris contre lui, et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il connaissait tellement bien sa petite amie, il arrivait presque à lire dans ses pensées.

« Détend toi ma Buguinette, personne ne sait à part Luka et moi, même Alya n'a pas encore découvert ce secret, alors reconcentre toi, je vais avoir besoin de ton astucieux cerveau pour surement nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel je nous ai mis tout les trois. Mon père est déjà venu me voir pour tenter de me prendre Plagg, et quand il a vu que je portais une simple bague, il a été assez énervé. Il faudrait maintenant qu'on trouve où il se cache dans le manoir et je pense que je vais avoir besoin de vous deux pour ça. »

Ladybug regarda le blond comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi, mais elle pouvait comprendre que la situation l'avait surement mis sur les nerfs, mais elle espérait qu'il retrouverait son mordant habituel, bizarrement ne pas l'entendre faire de jeux de mots, lui faisait presque peur pour la suite. Mais Adrien sembla la calmer en l'embrassant tendrement et en se transformant.

« Maintenant, mon père va vite comprendre qu'il a fait une erreur en utilisant mal son miraculous, et en cherchant à nous prendre les nôtres par la forces. »

Chat Noir sortit de sa chambre, bâton à la main prêt à en découdre.

A suivre...

Kikou, désolé pour l'attente, mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit presque parfait, enfin si j'avais voulu qu'il le soit j'aurait mis la suite mais comme vous vous en doutez surement, ça sera une partie combat et je suis à chier pour les faire, et donc je préfère vous offrir au moins cette suite que plusieurs mois encore d'attente.

Certain seront surpris de voir que j'ai choisi Luka au lieu d'Alya ou de Nino en renfort, c'était voulu. Déjà parce qu'on les voit pas dans la fics et autrement, parce que Luka sait pour eux, selon moi dans la série, en tout cas il sait pour Marinette. Mais ça, ça ne reste que mon avis perso.

Sinon j'ai été très triste de ne voir quasiment aucun commentaire pour le chapitre d'avant qui était jusqu'à maintenant mon chapitre préférer, parce qu'il était celui qui avait germé en premier dans mon esprit et qui était en gros la pierre angulaire de cette fanfic et surtout la chanson qui se trouvait dedans.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je fais ce que je peux pour vous pondre la suite très vite. Je pense qu'il reste 1 voir 2 chapitre à faire plus surement un épilogue mais je ne garantie rien, ils ne sont pas écrit et à peine en tête. Voila à bientôt. Kizu


End file.
